Blind Faith
by CherryFace
Summary: PLEASE GIVE THIS A CHANCE FOLKS. I am not good at writing summaries yet. Features Mattbekah, Klaroline and Kol.
1. Re-union

I come home and it's extremely clean and tidy. Not what you'd expect after a picked lock. I'm barely scraping by with my shifts at the Grill. And what on earth is that smell? It's amazing but what in hell is it? Then I walk into the kitchen and I absolutely adore what I see. "Well,well,well...Matty Donovan. What have I told you about calling us in times of need?" she seems pissed that pretty face complimented by a scowl. Vicki's upped and left and my mom doesn't give a damn. Then there's her and she's glaring at me but softens up as soon as I hug her, my arms tighter than usual because I miss the damn company. She walks out the room and pulls out all these clothes. All for me. She curses as she rummages through unpaid bills and stuffs them in her back pocket smirking at me because she knows I won't rummage back there. Her stomach is swelling slightly and I can't take my eyes off of it. It can be hidden to the untrained eye. She smiles at me. She's only 20 years old but she's so amazing and youthful looking. She's kitted out in a black leather jumper, white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Her skin is fair and glowing with jet black hair and grey sparking eyes. "How comes your here, June?" I ask. She looks me dead in the eye and smiles, "Well, I was on my way to California when all of a sudden I remembered I had a cousin and he was all alone in a big empty house and going through a tough time..." she trailed off as I stared at the floor before pulling me in for a hug. "Matty," she coos, "I'm upset by the fact that you think you have to go about this alone." I hold back the urge to cry because my own family doesn't want me and here June is, my adopted cousin who I don't see as much as I should, galloping to help me out. "How long do I have you for?" I smile as I pull back and she grins at me, "In two weeks I'll be heading to California, for a couple of days BUT I promise you, Matt if I don't come back here after that, I am actually dead." I can't wait to show her off to everybody. Elena's seen her once or twice but the others...


	2. Breaking The Ice

Damon:

I'm sitting in the bar, slurping on bourbon. Just peering around, looking at what's good. But they don't have much of a selection tonight. Then I see her and she is absolutely dazzling. Those long legs covered by light denim skinny jeans, a baggy cream shirt that reaches the top of her thighs and tan brown ankle boots to finish off the look. The Lockwood brat is gaping at her; like that little runt has a chance with her. Then Matt steps up to her and wraps his arms around her tightly before seating her next to me at the bar. She looks young, maybe 17 or so. She smiles at me before turning around and taking the bar in. So she's a newbie hey? "Hi, I'm Damon and you are?" She peers back at me and grins wider, "I'm June. Nice to meet you." "So, how d'you know Matt?" I smirk at her all dazzle-fied. She smirks back, "Matt's my baby cousin. How do you know him? " I smile at that, "Friend of a friend." She nods at that before Matt pulls her away. I watch her walk towards a table and she smiles at Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Elena before breaking the space and hugging all of them. Tyler seems a bit chuffed at that. Elena's grinning widely at her as she clings onto Matt's arm. I'm so not getting any tonight, am I?

She waves back at me and Matt looks back and rolls his eyes as I smirk. Elena's face drops and she shakes her head at me. Wait a minute, is that a baby bump? How old is she? But before I can think she's up and left and the blonde girl's making oogle eyes at me. Lucky me...

Matt:

Vicki's dead, they found her body in a ditch somewhere. My head is swimming and I can't handle it. I feel like my entire core's been rocked. Caroline is trying her best to be comforting but I really just want to be left alone. June's in California, I haven't told her. She's pregnant and she shouldn't be under pressure. I'll break it to her gently. "Just go home, Caroline," my voice is small and pained. I don't want to be mean but the last thing on my mind right now is manners or being a nice guy. I turn around and Elena's there just standing and smiling at me. I want to walk past her but I'm rooted by who I see next and my face breaks the "ass-hole front" and the tears roll down my face. June. She pushes past Elena, whose about to step forward, and slaps her arms around me. My body racks with sobs. My little baby sister is dead. She's supposed to bury me, not the other way around. I finally relax and cling onto her as she smiles at Caroline and nods. I'm in so much pain and Elena just shifts uncomfortably in the background. I hide my face into her shoulder, I can feel the baby kicking me so I pull back but she pulls me close and we just stay like that for so long. I just want to stay like that forever, in the safety of those arms for the one person who actually gives a damn about me while my mom mopes about in the kitchen, pretending to be the hurt mother. I breathe her in, "Don't leave me June," I sigh. She kisses the top of my head, "Only death can keep me away from you Matt Donovan." I hold onto her tighter and she pulls away but doesn't let go of my hand. She takes me downstairs and forbids Caroline from leaving. She places me on the sofa and hugs Caroline before whispering in her ear. Caroline nods and sits next to me and I lie down on her lap.

I can't sleep. Caroline and everyone's left and it's extremely late. I would go to my mom but I stopped bothering her when I was 8, just then my door creaks open a little bit. I know who it is. It's June and she slumps down next to me and cradles me in her arms until I go to sleep. She really is the most amazing person on earth. I wake up and the smell's amazing again. She's my rock and I don't know what I would do without her.

I can't stand my mom. She just sneers down at her and eats all the yummy food June's made begrudgingly. She's so petty and annoying. But June pretends not to notice.

June checks up on me while I'm at work,once every blue moon when ever she's out and about. I can't get enough of her. I've come to know so much about her in these past few weeks. She gets on with all my friends, even Tyler. I think Tyler has a crush on her because he stutters when he speaks around her. He practically drools but then again all teenagers do; she looks like one herself and that fools them in thinking they have a chance. Tonight's a sleepover for everyone... boys and girls June loves that stuff. She's so pure and innocent... some might mistake that for naive but she's just too forgiving for her own good. Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy and even Damon is coming, so it should be good. She's already made the house clean and she's bought candles and cleaned out billions of blanket and decked out our living room like an Arabian restaurant with all these drapes and cushions. Did I mention how amazing she is?

Bonnie's the first one here, hair in pig-tails and a purple vest with leopard print pyjama trousers to match. Elena and Stefan come next, he's in a green t-shirt with a matching checked bottoms and Elena is in checked shorts and a vest. Jeremy is in a grey t-shirt and grey checked pyjamas quite similar to me but I'm in blue with a breast pocket. Tyler's in a white vest and grey checked pyjama trousers. Damon is in a silk pyjama shirt and matching trouser which Bonnie frowns at and mouths 'typical.' Us boys don't really wear pyjama shirts so we decided to dig out our dusty pyjama shirts for this one. Caroline wears a pyjama night-shirt and hot pink shorts. We're all gathered in the hall when June strolls down the stairs, her wavy hair clipped at the sides and her fringe out. She signals to the sitting room and they all pour in gasping at the site. It is so beautiful. She's completely transformed it and the colours are so vibrant and pretty. They all turn to face her and she looks absolutely adorable. She's wearing a fitted giant onesie and they aren't footless. It's baby pink spotted with white hearts and she's grinning at everyone and ushers them to sit. Her baby bump sticks out though and they all can't take their eyes off it. Then you hear an oven ding and she rushes out and you see her run and slide to the oven and open it. "Cookies," she puts it on a plate but slaps my hand and says its hot. Then she runs off to the kitchen and Caroline jumps up and rushes after. "You're pregnant don't run around like that." Stefan follows and protests too saying this is all too much trouble, but she bats them away with her oven gloves and tells them to stop acting like grand parents and how she'd be extremely offended and go on a pregger BF if they don't get their asses out of the kitchen this instant. When they come back, they're laughing their heads off and I walk to the kitchen and see she's made the world's biggest feast ever. "Where do you find time to do this stuff?" I gasp and Elena strolls in and her face drops in awe, there are at least three pastas on the table, four different pies, piles of steak and billions of bread baskets and dipping sauces and all these different vegetables on the table. "But you haven't seen dessert yet," her eyebrows knotted together as she sticks lasagne on the table. "Doesn't it look nice?" she pines and she actually looks worried. Elena just laughs and says it's definitely going to be a battle with all these apes at the table and June softens up. I just roll my eyes.

June stomps into the sitting room and stops suddenly, placing her hands on her hips, "Who's hungry?" she smiles and Tyler jumps up and takes her by the hand excitedly while Damon rolls his eyes and mumbles, "It's about time." Stefan smacks his shoulder at that and June walks over to him and apologises in such a beaming way that it makes your heart melt. She holds out her hand and leads him to the dining room. "Mother of pearl, that's a lot of food." Stefan just smiles as they all sit down. "I'm not hungry," she huffs and everyone just gapes at her. She turns to leave but I pick her up and sit her down. I wag my finger and growl,"Eat." She smiles at me and we all tuck in. Tyler and Jeremy are going crazy over it whilst Caroline looks like her eyes are going to pop out with every bite. June eats like four bites and stomps off to the kitchen to clean every single empty plate. I stomp off after her and she screeches at me to get my butt back to the guests or she'll flip kick me so hard in the area where the sun doesn't shine. Damon bursts out laughing and stomps in and picks her up like she's a baby and shoves the dirty plates in my hand.

We all snuggle to watch a film. She's stuck between Tyler and Damon who has his ear pressed to her bump and she massages his head. Stefan and Elena are pressed together while Caroline cradles me and I kiss that cheek of hers. Damon purrs like a cat and Bonnie throws a cushion at his head to shut him up. June rests her head on Tyler's shoulder and he smiles to himself and wraps his arm around her. Don't even think about it Tyler. Then she slides away from everyone and comes back with these massive sundaes and slips them into everyone's hand and they just stare at her in awe. Then Damon jumps up and turns the film off and begs for some different type of entertainment. So, June pulls out karaoke and board games and sings, "Ta-dah!" Caroline smiles at her and Bonnie coos. "Truth or Dare?" Damon smirks and I shake my head but June shrugs and starts it off daring all the boys to take their shirts off and wrestle so we can see whose the best. Stefan and Damon obviously win and keep at it when Damon trips Stefan up and he smacks his head on the ground. Then its June's turn and she picks truth because she doesn't want to move around. As she's sipping her hot chocolate, Damon smirks and asks, "Whose the baby daddy?" and she chokes and coughs and I thump her on her back and Stefan smacks him for me while Elena scowls furiously. "You won't know him..." she pauses as she takes a sip. "But we were engaged and then he ran away with a pretty girl he met in a bar." She smiled at the last bit and Caroline scoffs. Then Bonnie gets dared to kiss a girl and she ends up punching Tyler. Then June stands up and throws a cushion at my head and keeps at it until I grab her and pin her down and we gently wrestle and smack pillows at everyone before it turns into a fully-fledged war and there's feathers everywhere.

We all camp out in the sitting room, Damon snuggles up to June because she's the only one who'll let him. She's wrapped her arms around him and smiling sweetly his hands rubbing her belly. "The baby likes you," she whispers and he smiles. No smouldering smirk, just a smile. Though he glares over at Elena and Stefan. Been there done that.

I'm running around for school. It's a busy morning and June casually hands me everything I'm looking for and I kiss her on the forehead as I run out. June got up and made breakfast for me and ironed an outfit for me. She's performing in the Grill later and I can't wait. It took some convincing from our manager whose actually a fan of her old cover band. Its for Valentine's Day. School slips by and I usher everyone to the Grill and she rolls her eyes at me. I made her do this because I really want to hear her voice. I don't like who I see in the Grill though. The two Original brothers, Kol and Klaus. They can't take their eyes off of her and Damon steps next to her and smirks at them as she hugs him. She steps onto the stage and grins at the crowd and wishes them a Happy Valentine's Day. Then the song begins and I am blown away. Her voice is so strong and powerful, it makes you want to listen to it all day.


	3. No Fear

**BIG SHOUT OUT TO CRAZY4OREOS; your comment made my day. I'm glad you like it. I have a bunch of chapters saved so whenever you want a dose more, just hit up the comment section :) thank you and enjoy.**

She's singing Can't leave 'em Alone by Ciara. She's in a cream baggy jumper that hides her bump and maroon red jeans with cream peep-toe killer heels. Her hair is loose around her face and curly. Her eyes gleaming at the crowd. The Original ass holes are just gaping, their mouths wide open. My blood is boiling. I hope they don't make her their next target. She's just going to try and see the good in them. Then she starts the second song, which is Bad Boys by Alexandra Burke. She waves over at Damon. Kol and Klaus are drooling now. She steps off stage and strolls over to me and hugs me tight before waving at everyone and stepping out the door. I follow her because I see Kol move and I pick her up as I hug her tightly. I can feel him scowl but he's not getting near her. Damon smirks at him. Rebekah stops us though and she peers down at June who smiles at her. She hands an invite to me and I smile at her in my best boyish charm way. June's eyes are scanning her and you can tell she's in awe of the girl. Then Rebekah stomps off, perhaps jealous of the way me and June were and I smile. The plan's working.

June looks dazzling in a grey ball gown that hides her bump. Her hair is curled and tucked away into a low bun with some carelessly left out. It is long sleeves with a line of stones around the waist, and on the shoulders to form epaulettes, but it puffs out from there and makes her bump invisible. Her eye shadow is smoky and her lips painted red. She is beautiful. I cut quite the figure in a black suit myself. There is a double door entrance and a man takes her wrap as I hold out my arm and we walk down. Her dress flowing with her as she walks. Her mouth flies open when she spots Rebekah who dazzles in a midnight blue gown that is scallop laced and brings out her eyes. Rebekah makes ways to us and June kisses her on the cheek and pushes me at her before waving to leave. "That's some strange girlfriend of yours." I choke on my drink at that and laugh, "That's my cousin, she's 20 years old..." I pause, I don't like the animosity in her tone. "She also happens to be the only one who actually cares about me." I whisper the last part. She looks at me for a second before clinging onto my arm and pulling me in closer. I stare back at June whose speaking to Esther whose cooing over her. She shakes Elijah's hand whose grinning at her. Then she slips away to Damon and throws her arms around him as his eyes scan her and he kisses her belly. She taps his head and I look back to Rebekah and smile. But she's disappeared so I stroll out onto the balcony and Kol's there. Great!

"Hi, I'm Kol Mikaelson," and he holds out his hand and smiles at me and I smile back and tell him my name before taking his hand and shaking it but his smile turns devilish. His hand is crushing my hand and June jumps out as I am brought to my knees. She cocks her head to the side for a second before realising what's going on and runs at us. She tries to pull me away. "Easy..." she snarls, "that's the hand of a quarterback," but with one swift movement Kol knocks her over the balcony edge and my heart drops to my stomach. She doesn't scream or yelp and Damon rushes out and separates us and I run over to the ledge to notice that Elijah has thankfully caught her. But her bump is now on display and he looks up over at Kol and he tuts before putting her down and she smiles at him and curtsies. Elijah rushes over to Kol and Damon who have both flown to the floor and wrestle with each other. What on earth is she? Then she straightens her dress and walks inside. My hand doesn't hurt much any more. I rub it and walk out to meet June who kisses me on my cheek. Everyone's called to the floor to dance and Rebekah grabs me and apologises and I kiss her cheek and smile. June tries stomping away to the bar but Kol gets in her way, smiling devilishly at her and she stares at first unsure, as he steps with her from side to side but she smiles back. Very shyly and Elijah just shakes his head. Kol takes her by the hand and gently pulls her to the dance floor and we all begin.

He stares at her; that devilish grin unwavering but she smiles shyly at him yet again.

June:

"Most people would be scared right now, aren't you scared?" He whispers as we move in and out and then he spins me. "Why would I be? Though I don't appreciate what you were doing to Matt." I smirk. Then we separate and he keeps his eyes on me the entire time. I'm dancing with Elijah now and he's trying to compel me to forget. I laugh in his face, "Why would I forget you catching me?" I copy his dull tone and he seems amazed. "That was the highlight of my night," I smile as we separate and I dance with Damon who winks at me. Then I'm back with Kol and I beam at him and laugh a bit when he rolls his eyes. Then the dance finishes and I stroll away from him to Caroline, who rubs my belly and hugs me. What is up with that? Why rub my belly in public? She smiles at me and I mumble how stunning she looks. "That's all down to me by the way," Klaus steps up and holds my hand and kisses it. I smile at him and compliment those little dimples of his; I gesture playfully at my own cheeks with my index fingers. Caroline just can't help laughing at that. Klaus is probably the most evil thing out there and I compliment his dimples before excusing myself. I plant myself next to Stefan and wiggle my eyebrows at him and that whole broody front cracks as he tries to stop smiling. Tyler steps up to me and takes my hand. I nod at him and hold it there. Then he leads me to the floor and I roll my eyes as he spins me around and leads me across the floor. "You know I'm twenty and knocked up by your uncle right?" I smile at him and he nods. "I'm sorry about Mason," His voice is small and I grin widely at him. He spins me around again and we just sway softly before Kol decides to cut in. Well, tries to, Elijah steals me away and takes me by the hand. "Why can't you be compelled?" he asks and I smile for the thousandth time. " It's just something that has never worked on me but my baby has the werewolf gene, does that tie into it?" I speak suggestively. Compelling has never worked on me. Elijah nods his head at me, "Then I don't know. I'm adopted. There are a lot of questions that have stayed unanswered and perhaps its better that way." I smile at him. "I wouldn't drink the wine by the way." I whisper into his ear and he peers down at me. "It's laced with something to link all of you siblings together," I whisper before Tyler retrieves me. Elijah stays rooted to the spot as I wave. Tyler kisses my cheek and I cock my head to the side at him. Why does he do that?

He has his arms around me and I lean against him. These heels are killing me and I watch Rebekah and Matt and I feel a fire inside. Them two would be amazing together. Kol walks to us and says I owe him so I straighten up and let him lead me away. Elijah shakes his head at me, slightly worried but I smile and flash a thumbs up. Caroline's face seems worried and Klaus turns back to what she's looking at and his face drops. Kol's leading me away from the ball room; his eyes peering at me hungrily. I adjust my grip in his and put the other hand on his shoulder. He stopped on the edge of the dance floor to tease everyone. He doesn't exactly hold my hand. It's those non-contact dances. I like it.

I just walk through the door and drop my heels near the stairs before loosening my hair and smiling at him. He just watches me as I pull my phone out and put a song on. It's upbeat and I wiggle my hips at it. He rolls his eyes and grins. I'm rubbing my back and bopping at the same time; my face pulled into a playful pout. Then I start singing to it and Matt just leans against the wall and laughs his head off. Definitely forgotten the tension then.


	4. Trust

**Thank You SwanQueen4055 for the follow :) here you will see June's crazy side..hope you like it.**

I stroll into the grill. I'm wearing a big black baggy jumper with navy blue chinos and black pumps, my hair tied up in a ponytail as the curls are all crazy. I wink at Tyler who smiles before looking to the floor. I walk over to him and he pulls me in for a hug. I see Rebekah come in so I walk over to her. I like her, she's sweet in a psychopathic way. I smile and pull her in for a hug and she smiles; probably unsure of me. "What?" I'm curious as to why she's looking at me like that. "Most people don't like me. And here you are hugging me like we're best friends.." she trails off. "Well, I find that when you tend to be as hot as yourself, you get surrounded by bitches and I want to show you that I'm not a bitch. Well, I don't think I am.." and she blushes and smiles at me. Just then the manager comes up to me, grinning. "No." I glare at him before he can open his mouth. He smiles evilly at me and then walks away over to Matt. "What's that about?" she whispers in my ear. I wave it away but then Matt comes over and begs me. The ass probably threatened to fire Matt if I didn't. I moan and stomp off to the manager whose smirking now and I snap my head back and give Matt a dirty look as he speaks to Rebekah. "When do you want me for?" I sigh rubbing my neck, "Friday. For three songs. With other people for two of them." I roll my eyes and stomp off and shoot Matt daggers and he smiles crookedly as Rebekah laughs. "She's so adorable," I can read her lips and Matt nods in agreement. I smile and walk to her, "How about another sleepover, Matt?" I purr this and he gives me a look to shut me up but I droll on. "Have you ever had a sleepover Rebekah?" I ask her and she shakes her head at me before looking down. "Good, then its settled you can come to our house and we'll give you the time of your life." I smile at her and she grins back before asking if she can bring some people over. I tell her the more the merrier but the dress code is coming in your pyjamas and that we'll all be sleeping in the living room. Matt seems a bit embarrassed and stomps off.

I'm running around and cooking so much food, cleaning three billion times and setting everything up before ironing my onesie. This one is midnight blue with white crests on it. I slip it on and clip my hair back, my fringe out. I walk downstairs and Damon storms through. Matt probably called him, I jump off the step and hug him. "You all right blue eyes?" I lift my head back and smile down at him and the spark of anger melts as he puts me down. "Your absolutely crazy, June." He tuts at me as Matt walks down the stairs in a grey long sleeve pyjama top and red checked trousers. I slide into the kitchen and the doorbell rings which Damon answers and Matt invites them all in. I put my head out the door and smile at Rebekah, "Come on in you sexy minx," which she blushes at then Elijah steps in, and I nod and acknowledge him as, "Knight In Shining Armour," and he blushes and walks into the living room behind to reveal Klaus. "Source of all evil," I nod and he smiles and bows which Damon scoffs at. Then there's Kol and I roll my eyes, "And finally, the beady eyed man-child." And his face drops before I pull my head away from the door and set the table. I hear Klaus snickering alongside Damon.

I stomp into the living room where everyone's quiet and Damon and Kol shoot daggers at each other but he stops as soon as he sees me and with a baby voice he walks up to me, "You are so adorable, yes...yes you are" and he blows on my cheek and pinches my chin.

I step away from him and they all gape at my belly; all of them apart from Elijah of course. I grin and beckon them all to the kitchen to eat. I swear I love this bit, when they all just act so shocked at what I've made. Rebekah just stares at my bump longingly. " You want to drink a little bit?" I ask as I step closer and shove my wrist in front of her face and Damon's mouth flies open and he hisses no at me. "What? Why? Human mother, super-healing wolf child." I point at my belly and he just nods his head at me as Rebekah laughs at me. Damon picks me up and twirls me around super-fast and I snort. Matt rubs the back of his head and blushes at me. The door knocks and I smile. "Whose that?" Klaus snarls but I wash it away with my smile and whisper in his ear, "A little treat for you," before pulling Caroline in because Damon has answered the door. "Time to pull those dimples out..." Klaus blushes slightly before pulling out those diabolical dimples as Caroline just rolls her eyes.

Damon beckons at me to sit but I shake my head at him and he snarls before beckoning harder and I run and slide into the kitchen. He follows me in but I keep sliding away and slapping his hands as he tries to grab me then I roll a towel and slap his thigh, which he curses at. Caroline laughs from the kitchen. I keep slapping him away but he rips the towel out of my grip and picks me up like I'm a baby. "Close your eyes cos I'm gonna punch you in the face." He tuts at me. Then he sits me into a chair next to Elijah who's laughing a little bit. We're all eating and laughing and I manage to slip away. Eating pisses me off. Damon snarls at me but I give him the finger and Kol snorts and laughs his head off before Damon accidentally knocks his drink over. Well, vampire reflexes. Me and Matt wrestle for the dirty plates but he wins so I keep slapping him with pillows until he gets annoyed and slams the plates down. I smile triumphantly. Damon strolls in laughing at us before pulling me into his arms and taking me to the sitting room. Caroline looks as if she's drank sour milk so I smack a pillow into her face and she's still pissed so I jump into her lap and smother her with a pillow while Matt runs and pulls me off and then, like last time we wrestle and Damon jumps at Kol and they get into a full out fist fight. I'm glad I cleaned out all the little ornaments and the breakables. Caroline whacks at Klaus and he snarls so she stops and sucks in her lips and he laughs and they get out into a full-out war. I pull in Rebekah as Elijah just sits back and laughs and pulls me back in. I think I cut myself on a zip and I stick my finger at Elijah who just stares at me quizzically. "Taste me," I smile. "I'm curious to know if I'm yummers." And he laughs and shakes his head so I jump in between Damon and Kol who are getting too violent and rub my finger on his lips. He just stares at me dumbfounded before licking them and his eyes go all vamped out. "Am I delicious?" I sing and he just laughs before lapping at my finger. "Damn..." he smacks his lip and I stick my finger at Kol who looks at me like I'm crazy but I keep wagging it at him and he pushes me away.

I run and slide into the kitchen and hand out cookies before slumping down next to Damon who lies down on my belly and chomps on three cookies at the same time. I fiddle with his hair and he groans in delight. Matt pushes him off though. "So, June, how are you and Matt related?" Klaus begins and I smile at him. "Well, technically we're not. I'm adopted. By Matt's real Aunt. I've only known Matt for 4 years." I said. "So what have you been doing before then?" Kol pipes in. "I've been in and out of Foster Care." I bite a cookie. "How does that work?" He keeps at it and Damon coughs. "Well, people come and see if they like you and then they keep you for like six months as a trial period and then decide if they want to adopt you or they send you back like an ill-fitting piece of clothing." I reply before taking a big bite. "So,let's see I'd been fostered ...three times before the Donovan's stumbled across me." "And why didn't the others keep you?" Klaus piped in. "The first family chucked me away because they found out they were expecting. I was thirteen. Then a year later, a couple fostered me but that didn't end well and than the next year, I was given away to a family of fostered children. But that didn't end well." "Why didn't they end well?"Rebekah asks and I grin. "The foster father, first time round, killed his wife when I was at a school trip. And then I come home and there's cops and blood on the front porch and I can hear him singing in the background and smashing bottles everywhere. It was quite funny until they shot him in the head and you see the blood just sprout of his head like a fountain," Damon chokes on a crumb and I punch him in the back. "Than the last one, who taught me how to cook by the way... I jump kicked her to the side of the head," I shrugged and Rebekah's just gaping at me and Elijah just stares. "Why'd you kick her?" Kol pines in. "Well, her face sort of annoyed me and the way she'd snort out my name whenever she was pissed off at me really got to me. So one night, we're in the middle of it and boop, she's on the floor, out cold." My phone rings at that point. Crap, it's my real mom. "Sorry, I have to take this." I stomp out.

Damon:

Awww... this girl doesn't know what she's getting herself into. "Ohhh, you make me want to kill myself, you stupid bitch." The speaker lets this out in a rush and she growls and Klaus smirks to himself. "Okay, I love you too, Mom." And everyone's face just drops, their mouths forming a small 'o'. "I'll see you in a few weeks, you crazy old bag." Then you hear her hang up and stomp back inside. Elijah seems shocked and June just waves him away, laughing. "It's sort of a mother/daughter thing we have going on. Some people show their love me and my real mom just cuss each other. My mom has dementia, so she's in a home in California." "So is that how you ended up in foster care?" I ask, because this girl is really interesting. She laughs and shakes her head, "No..." she scoffs as she turns to leave, "my dad tried to sell me online for organs. I think they took my kidney." And she stomps out the room and Matt just stares at the ground, his eyes hard. She slides in with a tray in her hand and it has those amazing sundaes she makes but they're all drizzled red; she's so cute, trying to make it look like blood. Caroline jumps up and helps handing them all out.

She plops down next to Kol who just eyes her hungrily yet again and I cough, I don't appreciate that. "So June, how was your scan?" Matt asks and June rolls her eyes mumbling how no one wants to hear about that but Rebekah pipes up like a lost puppy and says she'd like to know as Caroline slides next to her and massages her belly. "It's a boy." "So what you going to name him?" I contribute. "I don't know, maybe after his dad," she mumbles this absent-mindedly and I stiffen. I know what I've done and I put down my sundae before Matt changes the subject. "Where we all sleeping?" "Well, we can all go full out slumber and camp out right here OR for those who are too self-conscious about their drooling, we have three bedrooms upstairs where you can all buddy buddy up in. But I'll definitely be downstairs, because that's where all the fun is." I shout dibs and grab onto her whilst Kol scowls. "So Caroline and Klaus can.." but Caroline cuts her off and says she'll be staying downstairs with me and her. "So Rebekah and Matt.." but Elijah shakes his head and Matt blushes and they all rumble about how they'll stay downstairs. My mood has soured and I get up and announce that I'm going home. June just stares up at me and shakes her head but I laugh and Kol's grinning like an idiot. "We'll have our own private sleepover tomorrow," I smirk and Matt and Kol just glare at me as she gets up and walks me to the door before hugging me. I step out into the night and stare longingly at her as she smiles at me. She'll be okay. Elijah and Caroline are there.

June:

I slip into the kitchen and bring out the hot drinks where Rebekah waits for me. "Someone in a sour mood?" she asks and I smile. "Is there something going on between you and Damon." My heart drops into my stomach and I stand there before laughing my head off and shaking my head at her. "But he tensed up when you mentioned the baby's father?" I shake my head and pick up the tray before snapping my head back. "It's because he killed him." And I stomp back into the living room and mope about how Damon's going to miss all the fun. Rebekah looks at me quizzically as she re-emerges from the kitchen; her eyes screaming of pity. I go and get a platter of nibbles that have tooth picks through them.

Kol:

She may be pregnant but she's so...wow. She's wearing this over-sized baby garment but it shows off her curves. Her baby bump just looks as if someone shoved a basketball up her top. We're all playing this game where we pick a card and people have to answer it truthfully or they take a shot. "Name one thing you've always wanted to do?" I read and aim it at June who smirks. "I've always wanted to stab a vampire and watch the wound heal. But I'd probably be dead before I got there so..." Rebekah just laughs at her. "Try it," I hand her a toothpick and Elijah shakes his head at me and growls my name. "No just try it and see if you can get me because I'm telling you, it won't happen cos I'm always ready but..ow." She stuck it through my hand. "Were you ready then?" And I stare at her shocked and then she puts another one through, "How about now?" she smiles and I just scoff and mumble as Klaus laughs his head off. I pull the tooth-picks out and growl. The anger bubbling under my skin. "What's the craziest form of torture you have ever done?" She asks her eyes wide in wonder staring at all of us. "Ahhh there's too many..." Klaus shudders in delight and Caroline stares horrified. "I've slapped someone's head off..." Elijah pipes up, "I've made someone chew and swallow glass," I sigh and Rebekah talks about setting someone on fire. "Have you ever pushed someone's nose in, like put a dent in their face so their skull pierces their brains and their eyes start leaking out from those broken pieces? Oooh and have you ever used bear- traps on people's wrists? Oooooh wait what about hot pokers through the cheek, neck and temples, like a Frankenstein's monster type of thing?" Matt's face drops and he places his hand over her mouth as we all just stare at her in awe; Elijah and Caroline slightly horrified. We just shake our head in unison.

Then we all watch a film and I pull her next to me. But Rebekah sits down and cradles her belly and gets in my way whilst Klaus edges in close to Caroline. June laughs at all the gory bits while Caroline flinches and grabs onto Klaus' arm; who smiles. Then Elijah, being the Grandad stomps off upstairs to bed. June jumps up and takes Elijah upstairs. Then Matt starts telling her off, "No, June, you're human don't!" And Rebekah runs out and laughs her head off and we hear a tumble down the stairs and Matt cursing before pulling her into the living room by the ear and sitting her down on the sofa next to Caroline; Rebekah traipses in after them, grinning like an idiot. Matt slumps down mattresses, all of them double-sized, this should be good. We're all bickering like idiots so June storms out, we hear her scribbling and she comes back with a hat and makes everyone pick out names. Its like fate Klaus gets Caroline, I get June and Bex gets Matt. "Yay, snuggle buddies." I smile. Then June gets hold of a single mattress and Matt glares at her and she runs to the stairs with it while Bex slams him down. I walk after her and she beckons me upstairs and she makes me sit on the mattress and pushes it down the stairs and I laugh my head off as she struggles with it and after a little while, I'm sliding down the stairs like Aladdin and Klaus blocks the doorway, shaking his head at her. Then June slides down the banister and jumps up, hands on her hips and she laughs down at me before holding out her hand. Then she beckons Klaus to go and I slam him down the stairs on the mattress. She disappears and pushes Caroline out; who points and laughs. Matt is giggling his head off though and Rebekah's snivelling in the sitting room. I pop my head around and June and Rebekah are sharing ear-phones and June's dancing around her, meandering her hips like a belly-dancer and teasing her seductively. Rebekah's blushing as June runs her hands through her hair and pops her hips to the beat before busting out laughing. Wow...

Everyone's sleeping, or at least pretending to. Caroline has snuggled up to Klaus, wrapping her arms around him. Her chest rises and drops. You can see those sickly dimples in the dark, his teeth and eyes glinting in the dark. Then those blue eyes slam open and she rips herself away. Matt and Rebekah just smile at each other unsure and June's gone off to brush her teeth. She comes back, reeking of mouthwash and floss and lies down next to me, her hand on her head as she faces me, her bump between us. I shift in closer and she smiles, shifting closer as well. "I don't bite..." she whispers and I chuckle at the irony. "But I do..." I growl and she rolls her eyes before pulling me in. I hesitate at first, my hand hovering over her back before pushing her off. "Still the big bad original, I see?" she smiles before turning away from me. I kick myself and I can hear Klaus roll his eyes. For once, I'll admit that was stupid.

I don't sleep and I know she's not then she gets up as quietly as possible and stomps off to the kitchen. I watch her go and she comes back and shoves a spoon in my hand. Ice cream, she smiles at me in the dark. She sure does smile a lot. I lead her to the kitchen and her cheeks are red and hot. Her temperature is extremely high and it almost burns to touch her. But she's never looked so beautiful. Her lips are cherry red and her skin as fair as snow. I flit over to her in vampire speed and breathe her in. She just stares at me quizzically.


	5. Heart Pains

June:

I'm a sucker for these songs; we start of with a duet and everything goes quiet as soon as I start:

You can, think you can get free (I'm beckoning at Klaus and discreetly shove up a C athim and he blushes) You think you won't need me That you're gonna get you somethin' better, But you know that we're in this forever, And you can, think you can walk out Even with your doubts, But you know that we're in this together You can try to push me from you Nothing you do will keep us a part  
_[Chorus: Shontelle]_ Cause it's too late, there's no escape Might as well face it, baby we're stuck with each other Stuck with each other Ain't nothin you can do about it It's been too long, it's been too strong Cause we belong here Baby, we're stuck with each other Stuck with each other Stuck in love with each other (stuck in love with each other)

I'm winking at Rebekah and Caroline as I sing this and they laugh. The next song is a solo and I see Klaus nudge Kol and make a face and Kol looks like he'll punch him. The chorus probably does relate to them;

Daddy I've fallen for a monster Somehow he's scaring me to death He's big and he's bad I love him like mad Momma, he's the best I ever had Daddy I've fallen for a monster He got a black heart

I point at Damon and Stefan and they laugh their heads off because of the irony. This next song always gets me moving. My eyes hold onto Tyler's:

I hear u be the block but I'm the life that keeps the streets on Notice u the type that like to keep them on a leash tho' I'm known to walk alone but I'm alone for a reason Sending me a drink ain't appeasing, believe me

Come harder, this won't be easy Don't doubt yourself, trust me, u need me This ain't a shoulder with a chip, or a ego But what u think they all mad at me fo'?

U need a real woman in ur life (That's a good look) Taking care of home and still fly (That's a good look) And I'ma help u build up ur account (That's a good look, better yet a hood look) (But ladies that's a good look) Believe me

When ur in those big meetings for the mils (That's a good look) U take me just to compliment the deal (That's a good look) And anything u cop I split the bill (That's a good look, better yet a hood look) (But ladies that's a good look) Believe me

Partner let me upgrade u

Tyler blushes at me and I wink at him and shake my head as the guy walks around on stage rapping. I hate being on stage for three songs with a sleaze bag. The sleaze-bag makes everything worse. Matt keeps rubbing his knuckles and his breathing is heavy. I know he's fuming because that man's hand keeps strolling dangerously low and even-though I'm usually calm and together, I really don't appreciate this. When we finish on stage, he grips me by the hand and says that its his birthday into the mike, peering down at me. I smile forcedly at the crowd. Then holding the mike. "You know what the best thing about birthday's are?" I smile widely at him. "Kisses " He shrugs. "Birthday Beats." And he stares at me shocked as my fist connects with that hooked nose and he tumbles off of stage where Tyler and Matt lunge for him. "Best Birthday ever." I sing this and watch as it turns into a fully fledged bar fight. I take out my phone and snap some pictures. There's Klaus at the bar gaping at me as Kol runs over and picks me up off stage, laughing and Rebekah hisses at me and pulls me out the bar. "Look we're the last ones standing. We win!" and I take pictures of all of them. I knee the manager in his stomach and Rebekah crushes my ear and pulls me out. Kol is laughing in the background. Elena and Stefan's mouths are catching flies as they watch me. Damon's having fun with it all. Maybe I am a She-Damon, after all.

"So, what do you think of my brothers?" Rebekah asks and I smile. "Elijah has a baby face but then when you look into his eyes, there's a whole I've witnessed more than you know kinda vibe going on." My voice going shrill and spooky as I say the last bit and Rebekah laughs at me. "Klaus?" she continues and I shake my head. "He's a big bag of evil with an amazing set of diabolical dimples. When he makes an angry face, all I see is a baby whose got a dirty nappy." And Rebekah snorts and snivels at that. "Okay, Kol?" and I roll my eyes. "Well, he's got this really cheeky grin about him that really compliments his whole, 'I'm secretly a serial killer and I will rip your heart out if you don't compliment my hair,' kind of vibe," I mimick their british accent and Rebekah goes all crazy, her eyes watering and her face red. "Oh, your so adorable," and she willingly hugs me. "No, you are." And then this goes back and forth until I spill freshly hot chocolate on my hand and it burns. "Oh, so stupid of me, I've made a mess." And I rummage around and clean it up while Rebekah glares at me. "Doesn't that kill? You crazy human, here," and she goes to bite her hand but I stop her. "That doesn't work on me." She stares at me quizzically, "No, I'm being serious. I was in an accident like a year ago and they gave me vampire blood and it didn't do jack... so don't worry about it."And she stiffens a bit and just stares at me dumb-founded. "That is by far the most revealing you've ever been," she continues eyeing me up and down. I'm wearing a white vest and long skinny denim shorts that reach up to my knees. My hair is up in a bun and my fringe is plaited away out of my face. It is extremely hot today.

"How long will you be here for?" she continues on, fidgeting. "For as long as Matt and you want me to be, or until someone kills me." I smile at her and she laughs.

Kol:

Klaus is laughing his head off at what June is saying. "She's something else, isn't she Kol?" I smirk at him. Elijah has his head in his hands, "I'm surprised one of you haven't sabotaged this yet." he's whispering, his eyes serious as usual. I roll my eyes at him and June strolls in with Rebekah and sits down next to him and kisses his cheek. He smiles at her, genuinely and I clench my fist. "You're too trusting for your own good," he's shaking his head at her and she fixes his hair. The she starts asking us about why is it only white oak trees and whatnot. I flit over to her but she doesn't jump, my face an inch away from hers, "Those are a lot of questions on how to kill one of us." But Elijah shoots a glare at me and pushes me back. "If I wanted to kill one of you, I think we'd be having a very different conversation, don't you think?" She scoffs at me and I throw myself back onto the sofa and Klaus just shakes his head at me. Then there's all these questions about doppleganger's and who is the original copy.

"Well, Elijah and I were in love with the same girl..." and then Klaus went on about Henrik and how we were turned. "And she just couldn't choose between you? Didn't it ever occur to you that the fact that she had to choose between the two of you, mean that maybe she just didn't truly love you?" And Elijah just stammered. "History's repeating itself now, isn't it?" She smiles. "Damon, Stefan and Elena."Damon? "Wait, I thought you and Damon were together?" and Rebekah and June bust out laughing. "No, I can safely say I haven't been Salvatored." "Salvatored? That's a weird expression," Klaus

mumbles. "Well, Caroline used to have the hots for Bouffant Boy but then ended up with Damon for a little while which Elena thankfully stopped because it was ass-hole Damon and he was just evil. Let's see Bonnie was like ooh, Stefan's a hottie and Rebekah... on the night of the ball...wow." And Rebekah shoots daggers in her direction and I smirk, "Yes...wow." She chucks a pillow at me. But Klaus seems a bit angry, "Wait, Damon and Caroline... Caroline Forbes..." Then he stands up and picks up June and takes her out the room, he knows we can hear him, but I know he doesn't want to see our faces as he learns more. "I thought you knew everything to know about Caroline." "Yeah, but this is new..." but she refuses to tell him more. "It's done and dusted Klaus, it was way before Matt's sister died because Bouffant Boy staked her because she went after Elena." I can sense the anger in her voice; so she's not all forgiving then. Rebekah's eyes widen and she stiffens. Then June traipses in and bids farewell because it's 7 o'clock and she wants to be home for Matt. "Do you want me to take you?" Elijah stands up. But she shakes her head at him, "No, thanks, I like walking out at night. It makes me feel like a rebel," and she stomps out. Elijah simply laughs before walking after her and tutting.

Rebekah:

Matt had a sister? That Stefan killed? Because of Elena? Elena's just terrible. All for this one girl. No wonder why June prefers us. With that group it's all about what Elena wants. Matt's calling me so I pick up. " Oh, I've just come home. I hope June hasn't been too... June today." I laugh and say its fine but then I hear something very worrying. Its crashing and Matt stops fr a little while just stammering. Is that the sound of bones breaking. "Oh my God... June." And the line goes dead. I jump up and my brothers just stare at me as I flit away vamp speed to their house. "What is going on?" and June's on her knees, biting her bottom lip to stop the screaming. Then her shoulder shifts back wards and Matt's eyes are tearing up. "I'm not even a werewolf..." she whispers before crying out in pain. Then she goes flying across the room but I catch her and hold her down. It's difficult but being super strong helps. Elijah probably sensed something because he's here too. And that's when June's wrist snaps and she puffs out her cheeks. She keeps moaning about how she's not a werewolf and this didn't happen to Tyler's mum so why her? Matt wraps a blanket around her and I hold her close.

I check the time, it's 8:20, five minutes has passed and nothing else has happened. Matt's on the phone to Bonnie and Damon storms through the door and picks her up. The last broken bone knocked her out. But she's so strong. Any other human would be crying their eyes out. Matt's in tears at the sight of it. Elijah rubs the back of his neck obviously puzzled by it all, on the phone to his witch. Matt stomps off to the kitchen. I follow him and hug him. "What if the birth's like that? Or even worse? That could kill her." He's freaking out. "Then what would happen? I can't lose her, and then what about the baby?" He's scared and it actually pains me to see him this way. Damon's walking upstairs with her and kisses her forehead. At least he cares about someone and not in a whole, "I love you" way. 10 minutes later though we hear her jump out of bed and come downstairs, rubbing her eyes and beaming cutely at everyone. I shake my head as Matt hugs her close. What is she?

This happens every night at 8 o'clock for exactly 15 minutes. It's actually bruising her everywhere now. We made Klaus watch one night and he says its like a transformation without turning into a wolf. Damon and Caroline stay over to keep it under control. Klaus frowns at that and barges into Damon whenever he walks past. Damon's noticing it now. We haven't told Kol. It doesn't concern him and June hates the idea of so many people fussing and knowing about it. Fussing being her word.

Bonnie stomps in one day and declares she has the answer. "Okay so we know that once every year, there is a super-moon right?" But Damon furrows his brows. "The moon goes super-big. But this year, according to legend, the moon spins a different way. It's meant to be a gift of nature, but its painful. What happens is for the entire month, lycanthorpe vessels .i.e. June, will go through the pains of transformation to strengthen her for the birth." Damon curses loudly about stupid wolves. "However..." Bonnie continues, " on a more serious note, this is also a test to see if the vessel .i.e. June is worthy of bringing one into the world. There's a chance that this will kill her." Bonnie's eyes are serious and Elena stiffens, shaking her head. My heart drops and I feel like I'll cry, so I turn it off. Matt stops breathing for a second and his face stiffens as he stare at his hands. June comes sliding into the kitchen and hugs Elena and smiles at everyone before making hot drinks. I just watch her the whole way through. She heard us. She's not stupid. But there's no fear or worry in her eyes. She just marches on like a soldier.

I growl at Klaus as I walk through the door and throw my shoes around. Kol smirks, "Someone's in a mood today." I scowl at him and stomp off upstairs before slamming the door shut. "Careful... your showing you care..." Klaus opens the door and leans against the wall. "So, what's up with you today?" He sneers down at me and I tell him to go away. Then Elijah steps inside and sits onto the bed with me and holds my hand. "It'll be okay. June's a trooper." I snatch my hand back. "It'll be good for me if she goes. " I spit. I 'll push her away. I've gotten too close to a measly human that I can't even change. Elijah tuts at me. He knows me too well to see what I'm trying to do. It's dumb to get close to someone; especially a girl like her, who refuses to hold onto the bad things people do. Klaus looks at Elijah quizzically before looking back at me. "Come along, Niklaus, our sister has issues to work through." And I throw a pillow at them as they stomp out and close the door.

Klaus:

"What was that all about?" I'm curious. What's going on with June? She's quite the character. But Elijah waves me away. They're hiding something from me. But I am who I am. I'll find out soon enough. I'm quite hungry today. But I want something fresh. I pick up my jacket and head outside, Kol tagging along. It's always fun grabbing a snack with someone who thinks like you. So we're stomping through the square. And I see June and Tyler Lockwood. "Please, just do this for me, please..." he's begging and pulling her into a store. She shakes her head again and again but finally gives in. Push-over. I can see Kol stiffen. He definitely feels something for this girl. And today she looks exquisite. She's wearing a cream scallop laced skater dress with ¾ sleeves and her legs are bare. Her hair is voluminous and pulled back into a pony-plait. "This dude pisses me off, so much you don't understand, June." It's a music shop and this fat guy walks over to her and peers at her disgustingly. Tyler growls and he snaps his head up. He's extremely obese with long frizzy hair that reaches his shoulders and glasses that rest on his spot- riddled face. "So how can I help you, today?" He eyes her and bites his lip. Nasty, I think I'll kill him. Kol is with me. I've followed them into the store. She just cocks her head at him cutely and smiles, completely oblivious to it all. He's resting his hand on her shoulder and Tyler's strolled off looking at guitars. "I want to look at guitars," her lips are pursed and his eyes just fondle her. "Why would a pretty little thing like you, worry herself with something as heavy and difficult as guitar. You don't seem the type." Typical. "That's why I'm here. I was hoping you'd help me," and she twiddles with his hair. He blushes and guides her over to the appropriate section. "So what type of guitar would you like?" He smiles down at her, "The type you plug into a black box." She smiles and he laughs at her, gleefully and this look spreads across his face like wow you're stupid. Then he pulls out a black guitar, "Oooh, can I test it out?" and he nods before stepping back and watching her fumble with the strums to tune it. "Tyler, play a song on your phone." And the guy gapes at her. Tyler steps up and plays Lawson, the song Juliet.

Then she waits for the cue, keeping eye contact with the dude the entire time and winks before blowing the roof off the place. The guy gasps at her in shock, then pulls out the plug and ushers the two out of the store. "Up yours, fat ass." Tyler whoops and he wraps an arm around June. The dude was sniffing her hair before. He's definitely a weirdo. Before I go over there, Kol flits over and snaps the guy's neck. I shake my head at him. He does feel something for the girl.

Then we flit out of the store. "That was disgusting..." we hear June say. I chuckle at the look on his face as Tyler stares dumb-founded at the man whose standing in front of them. June blinks really hard as if she can't believe her eyes. "Mason..." she breathes as he bends down and kisses her belly before wrapping his big strong arms around her. He aims a kiss at her mouth but she moves her head so it lands on her cheek. Kol's clenching his fist extremely tight. Damon flits in out of nowhere and wraps his arm around June's waist; protectively in a way. Is this Mason Lockwood?

June:

Why is he here? Damon pulls me away and I'm still registering the shock. My eyes are wide as I stare at Damon and I feel like a lost puppy. Then I start laughing and rolling my eyes as he fidgets. I walk over to Elena and hug her. It's always reassuring to hug her. It's warm and genuine. It's 7 o'clock now. "I have to get home now. Whole bone snapping's going to start. I'll see you in a bit." Damon nods at me and Elena kisses my cheek. I stomp out the Grill only for a napkin to muffle me and everything goes black.

I wake up and I'm in the Lockwood mansion. I rub my eyes and yawn. Tyler runs to me and hugs me. "How did I get here?" My eye sight is hazy and he mumbles about Mason. "Crap what time is it?" but before he can ask I'm thrown across the room. "Call Damon!" I screech as Tyler holds me down but its no use, he goes flying as well. This is bad, this is really really bad. I get thrown again and Mason yelps as I land on him. "What in hell, June..." but that's when the bones start to snap. Mason's eyes widen and he holds me down. This part kills and I'm pursing my lips to stifle the groans. This time it's really hard. "I'm not a fucking werewolf," I shout out as I jump up and go flying, knocking onto Mason in the process. He leaves the room before coming back with a knife. Stefan storms through the door at that point, and hits Mason in the face before pulling me in. I'm trapped in his hug and he stomps out the house. He flits to our house and I see Rebekah running up to us. My hands keep snapping and then my back breaks and this time, I have to scream. She stares widely at me and takes me from Stefan before jumping into the sitting room and holding me down on the floor. My back resets itself but snaps again and Elena storms in, "OH MY GOD!" I scream and my spine feels like powder. She runs out and Stefan holds her close. "What the hell is this?" Stefan's eyes are wide and his eyes searching as Matt steps up and explains everything. I hear a crunch and everything goes black. When I wake up, my skin is on fire and I can hear people scuttling around. I hold my head in my hands and rub my bump before pulling my legs over the bed-side and stomping out of my bedroom.

Elena runs and hugs me close. I kiss her cheek and laugh it off before hugging Stefan. "Thank You," I whisper and smile at him. "Ooh are we having another sleep-over?" And I wiggle my eyebrows but Elena scoffs at me. Stefan and Elena mumble how they have to get going and brush my hand as they walk out. Then Damon jumps in pissed off.

"Where on earth did you go?" he hisses and I laugh at him. "I was nowhere." I know that he'll probably wail on Mason if I say what happened. "You need to be responsible..."but he gets cut off when the doorbell rings. I run and slide to the door and open it. It's Tyler and he's looking grim. I jump and hug him. "Are you okay?" I whisper and he nods. "Don't say anything to Damon," I mouth pressing my finger to my lips as I pull him inside.

He sits down, his face grey and pale. He just stares at me. Damon's looking at him as if he's catching on. "So where were you, June?" he snarls, "Just leave it Damon." I snarl and I turn to leave but he pulls me close to him, his face an inch away and he's hissing. Rebekah pulls him off me. "I know where she was." Tyler whispers and Damon flits over to him. "Tyler, don't." I shake my head but Damon snaps and breaks a plate, making Tyler flinch. "Mason. Mason knocked her out and brought her over. Says he wanted to talk to her about something important." Rebekah growled at that and I turn on my heel and roll my eyes. "What was going on tonight, June?" He stops me from leaving and for once I do the explaining of it all. "I only have to go through that for three more days," I smile. But he holds me close and bites his lip like a little baby. Damon is fuming and pulls me to him, checking me for any bruise marks. "He used those smelly napkin things." I smile widely at him. "Don't go all revenge-y on him. Don't kill him...again" I look him dead in the eye and he scowls.

I'm in the grill. I'm wearing black leggings and a purple skater dress. I don't want to buy maternity clothes and I love the feel of leggings on my bump. Klaus comes and plops down next to me, smiling. He's cracking all these jokes that I can't help but laugh at. Then Mason stomps off and makes a bee-line for me. Klaus holds my hand, something he does whenever a stranger walks past. I don't know why. He holds out his hand and I smile at him before saying bye to Klaus and taking it. I look back and give him a thumbs up as Mason leads me out the Grill.

Klaus:

That's the man from the other day. I don't like the look of him. But June seems to trust him. Then Damon stomps in from the bathroom, pissed off. He's been holding that expression for quite some time now. "Where's June?" He growls and I smile at him. I want to see if there's any feelings there for June, "Oh, she's gone off with that lad who kissed her bump the other day. Quite a handsome fellow, don't you think?" And Damon's face drops, and there is sincere worry on his face. "Do you want her to die?" Damon growls at me before stomping off. Now what is that about? Damon barges past Kol who glares at him devilishly before heading towards me. "What's that about?" "Something about June and letting her go off with that guy from the town square the other day." I jump up and walk into Damon's direction because I don't like this either. And I like June. She really is too trusting for her own good.

June:

"Isn't this so much better than using those smelly handkerchiefs?" I ask and he laughs before turning serious and apologising for it. "What's the meaning of all this?" I look him in the eye and he's fidgeting. "I'm sorry for everything, June. But it'll always be Katherine." I nod my head at him. "I might've felt something for you once, but now there's nothing." I assure him and he smiles small at me. "I never expected you to be such a big part of everything." His voice is small and he pulls out a little knife. I don't flinch, he might not use that on me. I feel some pain in my heart, but it's because what we had wasn't genuine and I wasn't head over heels for him. I know that I'll always miss him. "I'll be seeing you very soon." He smiles down at my stomach and kisses it. I laugh at that. "How long's the veil down for any way?"

Damon:

This time I will kill him. I can't smell her and I'm going crazy. What would Mason want with her? Klaus taps me on the shoulder. "I think you'll find her better with me." And he walks left, towards the park. I follow him. I can hear her voice and Mason's and I stop and listen. "You're good, Mason. I know you are." Her voice is small and I think she's holding his arm. Her heart is thundering. "I'm so sorry June, this has to be done," he whispers. I flit over and June's hugging him and there's a knife on the floor and he's sobbing into her shoulder. This is disgusting me. There he is. The man who ran from her, and her baby, for Katherine. The man who again tried to kill her. And here is June, hugging onto him like he's been through a terrible time. Like life hasn't chewed her up in the most terrible way possible. Her face is tight, because she wants to cry too. "Aren't you scared?" he sobs. "I'm not scared of dying Mase, I just don't want to." And that's when the tears jump out and she sobs into his shoulder and they're holding each other so tightly. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Klaus jumps out and Mason pushes her behind him. But she pops her head round and a small smile spreads across her face. "It's okay, Mason, he's a friend." She shakes her head at me. Then turning back to Mason and holding him in her arms. "How long do I have you for?" she smiles painfully at him as he stiffens. "You don't," he gasps and with that he erupted into golden flecks and floated away to the sky. Her face stiffens and her breathing is hard. I pick her up and she buries her face into my shoulder. I can feel her throat and its tight. I walk past Klaus and nod at him. He nods back and his eyes are glistening in the dark.

Klaus:

Something's definitely wrong. I don't like it one bit. I stomp off into the house, angry. _"I'm not scared of dying Mason, I just don't want to." _I walk into Elijah's room snarling.

He snaps his book shut with a smirk on his face. It's going to be amazing, wiping that look off his face.

June:

I'm a sucker for these songs; we start of with a duet and everything goes quiet as soon as I start:

You can, think you can get free (I'm beckoning at Klaus and discreetly shove up a C athim and he blushes) You think you won't need me That you're gonna get you somethin' better, But you know that we're in this forever, And you can, think you can walk out Even with your doubts, But you know that we're in this together You can try to push me from you Nothing you do will keep us a part  
_[Chorus: Shontelle]_ Cause it's too late, there's no escape Might as well face it, baby we're stuck with each other Stuck with each other Ain't nothin you can do about it It's been too long, it's been too strong Cause we belong here Baby, we're stuck with each other Stuck with each other Stuck in love with each other (stuck in love with each other)

I'm winking at Rebekah and Caroline as I sing this and they laugh. The next song is a solo and I see Klaus nudge Kol and make a face and Kol looks like he'll punch him. The chorus probably does relate to them;

Daddy I've fallen for a monster Somehow he's scaring me to death He's big and he's bad I love him like mad Momma, he's the best I ever had Daddy I've fallen for a monster He got a black heart

I point at Damon and Stefan and they laugh their heads off because of the irony. This next song always gets me moving. My eyes hold onto Tyler's:

I hear u be the block but I'm the life that keeps the streets on Notice u the type that like to keep them on a leash tho' I'm known to walk alone but I'm alone for a reason Sending me a drink ain't appeasing, believe me

Come harder, this won't be easy Don't doubt yourself, trust me, u need me This ain't a shoulder with a chip, or a ego But what u think they all mad at me fo'?

U need a real woman in ur life (That's a good look) Taking care of home and still fly (That's a good look) And I'ma help u build up ur account (That's a good look, better yet a hood look) (But ladies that's a good look) Believe me

When ur in those big meetings for the mils (That's a good look) U take me just to compliment the deal (That's a good look) And anything u cop I split the bill (That's a good look, better yet a hood look) (But ladies that's a good look) Believe me

Partner let me upgrade u

Tyler blushes at me and I wink at him and shake my head as the guy walks around on stage rapping. I hate being on stage for three songs with a sleaze bag. The sleaze-bag makes everything worse. Matt keeps rubbing his knuckles and his breathing is heavy. I know he's fuming because that man's hand keeps strolling dangerously low and even-though I'm usually calm and together, I really don't appreciate this. When we finish on stage, he grips me by the hand and says that its his birthday into the mike, peering down at me. I smile forcedly at the crowd. Then holding the mike. "You know what the best thing about birthday's are?" I smile widely at him. "Kisses " He shrugs. "Birthday Beats." And he stares at me shocked as my fist connects with that hooked nose and he tumbles off of stage where Tyler and Matt lunge for him. "Best Birthday ever." I sing this and watch as it turns into a fully fledged bar fight. I take out my phone and snap some pictures. There's Klaus at the bar gaping at me as Kol runs over and picks me up off stage, laughing and Rebekah hisses at me and pulls me out the bar. "Look we're the last ones standing. We win!" and I take pictures of all of them. I knee the manager in his stomach and Rebekah crushes my ear and pulls me out. Kol is laughing in the background. Elena and Stefan's mouths are catching flies as they watch me. Damon's having fun with it all. Maybe I am a She-Damon, after all.

"So, what do you think of my brothers?" Rebekah asks and I smile. "Elijah has a baby face but then when you look into his eyes, there's a whole I've witnessed more than you know kinda vibe going on." My voice going shrill and spooky as I say the last bit and Rebekah laughs at me. "Klaus?" she continues and I shake my head. "He's a big bag of evil with an amazing set of diabolical dimples. When he makes an angry face, all I see is a baby whose got a dirty nappy." And Rebekah snorts and snivels at that. "Okay, Kol?" and I roll my eyes. "Well, he's got this really cheeky grin about him that really compliments his whole, 'I'm secretly a serial killer and I will rip your heart out if you don't compliment my hair,' kind of vibe," I mimick their british accent and Rebekah goes all crazy, her eyes watering and her face red. "Oh, your so adorable," and she willingly hugs me. "No, you are." And then this goes back and forth until I spill freshly hot chocolate on my hand and it burns. "Oh, so stupid of me, I've made a mess." And I rummage around and clean it up while Rebekah glares at me. "Doesn't that kill? You crazy human, here," and she goes to bite her hand but I stop her. "That doesn't work on me." She stares at me quizzically, "No, I'm being serious. I was in an accident like a year ago and they gave me vampire blood and it didn't do jack... so don't worry about it."And she stiffens a bit and just stares at me dumb-founded. "That is by far the most revealing you've ever been," she continues eyeing me up and down. I'm wearing a white vest and long skinny denim shorts that reach up to my knees. My hair is up in a bun and my fringe is plaited away out of my face. It is extremely hot today.

"How long will you be here for?" she continues on, fidgeting. "For as long as Matt and you want me to be, or until someone kills me." I smile at her and she laughs.

Kol:

Klaus is laughing his head off at what June is saying. "She's something else, isn't she Kol?" I smirk at him. Elijah has his head in his hands, "I'm surprised one of you haven't sabotaged this yet." he's whispering, his eyes serious as usual. I roll my eyes at him and June strolls in with Rebekah and sits down next to him and kisses his cheek. He smiles at her, genuinely and I clench my fist. "You're too trusting for your own good," he's shaking his head at her and she fixes his hair. The she starts asking us about why is it only white oak trees and whatnot. I flit over to her but she doesn't jump, my face an inch away from hers, "Those are a lot of questions on how to kill one of us." But Elijah shoots a glare at me and pushes me back. "If I wanted to kill one of you, I think we'd be having a very different conversation, don't you think?" She scoffs at me and I throw myself back onto the sofa and Klaus just shakes his head at me. Then there's all these questions about doppleganger's and who is the original copy.

"Well, Elijah and I were in love with the same girl..." and then Klaus went on about Henrik and how we were turned. "And she just couldn't choose between you? Didn't it ever occur to you that the fact that she had to choose between the two of you, mean that maybe she just didn't truly love you?" And Elijah just stammered. "History's repeating itself now, isn't it?" She smiles. "Damon, Stefan and Elena."Damon? "Wait, I thought you and Damon were together?" and Rebekah and June bust out laughing. "No, I can safely say I haven't been Salvatored." "Salvatored? That's a weird expression," Klaus

mumbles. "Well, Caroline used to have the hots for Bouffant Boy but then ended up with Damon for a little while which Elena thankfully stopped because it was ass-hole Damon and he was just evil. Let's see Bonnie was like ooh, Stefan's a hottie and Rebekah... on the night of the ball...wow." And Rebekah shoots daggers in her direction and I smirk, "Yes...wow." She chucks a pillow at me. But Klaus seems a bit angry, "Wait, Damon and Caroline... Caroline Forbes..." Then he stands up and picks up June and takes her out the room, he knows we can hear him, but I know he doesn't want to see our faces as he learns more. "I thought you knew everything to know about Caroline." "Yeah, but this is new..." but she refuses to tell him more. "It's done and dusted Klaus, it was way before Matt's sister died because Bouffant Boy staked her because she went after Elena." I can sense the anger in her voice; so she's not all forgiving then. Rebekah's eyes widen and she stiffens. Then June traipses in and bids farewell because it's 7 o'clock and she wants to be home for Matt. "Do you want me to take you?" Elijah stands up. But she shakes her head at him, "No, thanks, I like walking out at night. It makes me feel like a rebel," and she stomps out. Elijah simply laughs before walking after her and tutting.

Rebekah:

Matt had a sister? That Stefan killed? Because of Elena? Elena's just terrible. All for this one girl. No wonder why June prefers us. With that group it's all about what Elena wants. Matt's calling me so I pick up. " Oh, I've just come home. I hope June hasn't been too... June today." I laugh and say its fine but then I hear something very worrying. Its crashing and Matt stops fr a little while just stammering. Is that the sound of bones breaking. "Oh my God... June." And the line goes dead. I jump up and my brothers just stare at me as I flit away vamp speed to their house. "What is going on?" and June's on her knees, biting her bottom lip to stop the screaming. Then her shoulder shifts back wards and Matt's eyes are tearing up. "I'm not even a werewolf..." she whispers before crying out in pain. Then she goes flying across the room but I catch her and hold her down. It's difficult but being super strong helps. Elijah probably sensed something because he's here too. And that's when June's wrist snaps and she puffs out her cheeks. She keeps moaning about how she's not a werewolf and this didn't happen to Tyler's mum so why her? Matt wraps a blanket around her and I hold her close.

I check the time, it's 8:20, five minutes has passed and nothing else has happened. Matt's on the phone to Bonnie and Damon storms through the door and picks her up. The last broken bone knocked her out. But she's so strong. Any other human would be crying their eyes out. Matt's in tears at the sight of it. Elijah rubs the back of his neck obviously puzzled by it all, on the phone to his witch. Matt stomps off to the kitchen. I follow him and hug him. "What if the birth's like that? Or even worse? That could kill her." He's freaking out. "Then what would happen? I can't lose her, and then what about the baby?" He's scared and it actually pains me to see him this way. Damon's walking upstairs with her and kisses her forehead. At least he cares about someone and not in a whole, "I love you" way. 10 minutes later though we hear her jump out of bed and come downstairs, rubbing her eyes and beaming cutely at everyone. I shake my head as Matt hugs her close. What is she?

This happens every night at 8 o'clock for exactly 15 minutes. It's actually bruising her everywhere now. We made Klaus watch one night and he says its like a transformation without turning into a wolf. Damon and Caroline stay over to keep it under control. Klaus frowns at that and barges into Damon whenever he walks past. Damon's noticing it now. We haven't told Kol. It doesn't concern him and June hates the idea of so many people fussing and knowing about it. Fussing being her word.

Bonnie stomps in one day and declares she has the answer. "Okay so we know that once every year, there is a super-moon right?" But Damon furrows his brows. "The moon goes super-big. But this year, according to legend, the moon spins a different way. It's meant to be a gift of nature, but its painful. What happens is for the entire month, lycanthorpe vessels .i.e. June, will go through the pains of transformation to strengthen her for the birth." Damon curses loudly about stupid wolves. "However..." Bonnie continues, " on a more serious note, this is also a test to see if the vessel .i.e. June is worthy of bringing one into the world. There's a chance that this will kill her." Bonnie's eyes are serious and Elena stiffens, shaking her head. My heart drops and I feel like I'll cry, so I turn it off. Matt stops breathing for a second and his face stiffens as he stare at his hands. June comes sliding into the kitchen and hugs Elena and smiles at everyone before making hot drinks. I just watch her the whole way through. She heard us. She's not stupid. But there's no fear or worry in her eyes. She just marches on like a soldier.

I growl at Klaus as I walk through the door and throw my shoes around. Kol smirks, "Someone's in a mood today." I scowl at him and stomp off upstairs before slamming the door shut. "Careful... your showing you care..." Klaus opens the door and leans against the wall. "So, what's up with you today?" He sneers down at me and I tell him to go away. Then Elijah steps inside and sits onto the bed with me and holds my hand. "It'll be okay. June's a trooper." I snatch my hand back. "It'll be good for me if she goes. " I spit. I 'll push her away. I've gotten too close to a measly human that I can't even change. Elijah tuts at me. He knows me too well to see what I'm trying to do. It's dumb to get close to someone; especially a girl like her, who refuses to hold onto the bad things people do. Klaus looks at Elijah quizzically before looking back at me. "Come along, Niklaus, our sister has issues to work through." And I throw a pillow at them as they stomp out and close the door.

Klaus:

"What was that all about?" I'm curious. What's going on with June? She's quite the character. But Elijah waves me away. They're hiding something from me. But I am who I am. I'll find out soon enough. I'm quite hungry today. But I want something fresh. I pick up my jacket and head outside, Kol tagging along. It's always fun grabbing a snack with someone who thinks like you. So we're stomping through the square. And I see June and Tyler Lockwood. "Please, just do this for me, please..." he's begging and pulling her into a store. She shakes her head again and again but finally gives in. Push-over. I can see Kol stiffen. He definitely feels something for this girl. And today she looks exquisite. She's wearing a cream scallop laced skater dress with ¾ sleeves and her legs are bare. Her hair is voluminous and pulled back into a pony-plait. "This dude pisses me off, so much you don't understand, June." It's a music shop and this fat guy walks over to her and peers at her disgustingly. Tyler growls and he snaps his head up. He's extremely obese with long frizzy hair that reaches his shoulders and glasses that rest on his spot- riddled face. "So how can I help you, today?" He eyes her and bites his lip. Nasty, I think I'll kill him. Kol is with me. I've followed them into the store. She just cocks her head at him cutely and smiles, completely oblivious to it all. He's resting his hand on her shoulder and Tyler's strolled off looking at guitars. "I want to look at guitars," her lips are pursed and his eyes just fondle her. "Why would a pretty little thing like you, worry herself with something as heavy and difficult as guitar. You don't seem the type." Typical. "That's why I'm here. I was hoping you'd help me," and she twiddles with his hair. He blushes and guides her over to the appropriate section. "So what type of guitar would you like?" He smiles down at her, "The type you plug into a black box." She smiles and he laughs at her, gleefully and this look spreads across his face like wow you're stupid. Then he pulls out a black guitar, "Oooh, can I test it out?" and he nods before stepping back and watching her fumble with the strums to tune it. "Tyler, play a song on your phone." And the guy gapes at her. Tyler steps up and plays Lawson, the song Juliet.

Then she waits for the cue, keeping eye contact with the dude the entire time and winks before blowing the roof off the place. The guy gasps at her in shock, then pulls out the plug and ushers the two out of the store. "Up yours, fat ass." Tyler whoops and he wraps an arm around June. The dude was sniffing her hair before. He's definitely a weirdo. Before I go over there, Kol flits over and snaps the guy's neck. I shake my head at him. He does feel something for the girl.

Then we flit out of the store. "That was disgusting..." we hear June say. I chuckle at the look on his face as Tyler stares dumb-founded at the man whose standing in front of them. June blinks really hard as if she can't believe her eyes. "Mason..." she breathes as he bends down and kisses her belly before wrapping his big strong arms around her. He aims a kiss at her mouth but she moves her head so it lands on her cheek. Kol's clenching his fist extremely tight. Damon flits in out of nowhere and wraps his arm around June's waist; protectively in a way. Is this Mason Lockwood?

June:

Why is he here? Damon pulls me away and I'm still registering the shock. My eyes are wide as I stare at Damon and I feel like a lost puppy. Then I start laughing and rolling my eyes as he fidgets. I walk over to Elena and hug her. It's always reassuring to hug her. It's warm and genuine. It's 7 o'clock now. "I have to get home now. Whole bone snapping's going to start. I'll see you in a bit." Damon nods at me and Elena kisses my cheek. I stomp out the Grill only for a napkin to muffle me and everything goes black.

I wake up and I'm in the Lockwood mansion. I rub my eyes and yawn. Tyler runs to me and hugs me. "How did I get here?" My eye sight is hazy and he mumbles about Mason. "Crap what time is it?" but before he can ask I'm thrown across the room. "Call Damon!" I screech as Tyler holds me down but its no use, he goes flying as well. This is bad, this is really really bad. I get thrown again and Mason yelps as I land on him. "What in hell, June..." but that's when the bones start to snap. Mason's eyes widen and he holds me down. This part kills and I'm pursing my lips to stifle the groans. This time it's really hard. "I'm not a fucking werewolf," I shout out as I jump up and go flying, knocking onto Mason in the process. He leaves the room before coming back with a knife. Stefan storms through the door at that point, and hits Mason in the face before pulling me in. I'm trapped in his hug and he stomps out the house. He flits to our house and I see Rebekah running up to us. My hands keep snapping and then my back breaks and this time, I have to scream. She stares widely at me and takes me from Stefan before jumping into the sitting room and holding me down on the floor. My back resets itself but snaps again and Elena storms in, "OH MY GOD!" I scream and my spine feels like powder. She runs out and Stefan holds her close. "What the hell is this?" Stefan's eyes are wide and his eyes searching as Matt steps up and explains everything. I hear a crunch and everything goes black. When I wake up, my skin is on fire and I can hear people scuttling around. I hold my head in my hands and rub my bump before pulling my legs over the bed-side and stomping out of my bedroom.

Elena runs and hugs me close. I kiss her cheek and laugh it off before hugging Stefan. "Thank You," I whisper and smile at him. "Ooh are we having another sleep-over?" And I wiggle my eyebrows but Elena scoffs at me. Stefan and Elena mumble how they have to get going and brush my hand as they walk out. Then Damon jumps in pissed off.

"Where on earth did you go?" he hisses and I laugh at him. "I was nowhere." I know that he'll probably wail on Mason if I say what happened. "You need to be responsible..."but he gets cut off when the doorbell rings. I run and slide to the door and open it. It's Tyler and he's looking grim. I jump and hug him. "Are you okay?" I whisper and he nods. "Don't say anything to Damon," I mouth pressing my finger to my lips as I pull him inside.

He sits down, his face grey and pale. He just stares at me. Damon's looking at him as if he's catching on. "So where were you, June?" he snarls, "Just leave it Damon." I snarl and I turn to leave but he pulls me close to him, his face an inch away and he's hissing. Rebekah pulls him off me. "I know where she was." Tyler whispers and Damon flits over to him. "Tyler, don't." I shake my head but Damon snaps and breaks a plate, making Tyler flinch. "Mason. Mason knocked her out and brought her over. Says he wanted to talk to her about something important." Rebekah growled at that and I turn on my heel and roll my eyes. "What was going on tonight, June?" He stops me from leaving and for once I do the explaining of it all. "I only have to go through that for three more days," I smile. But he holds me close and bites his lip like a little baby. Damon is fuming and pulls me to him, checking me for any bruise marks. "He used those smelly napkin things." I smile widely at him. "Don't go all revenge-y on him. Don't kill him...again" I look him dead in the eye and he scowls.

I'm in the grill. I'm wearing black leggings and a purple skater dress. I don't want to buy maternity clothes and I love the feel of leggings on my bump. Klaus comes and plops down next to me, smiling. He's cracking all these jokes that I can't help but laugh at. Then Mason stomps off and makes a bee-line for me. Klaus holds my hand, something he does whenever a stranger walks past. I don't know why. He holds out his hand and I smile at him before saying bye to Klaus and taking it. I look back and give him a thumbs up as Mason leads me out the Grill.

Klaus:

That's the man from the other day. I don't like the look of him. But June seems to trust him. Then Damon stomps in from the bathroom, pissed off. He's been holding that expression for quite some time now. "Where's June?" He growls and I smile at him. I want to see if there's any feelings there for June, "Oh, she's gone off with that lad who kissed her bump the other day. Quite a handsome fellow, don't you think?" And Damon's face drops, and there is sincere worry on his face. "Do you want her to die?" Damon growls at me before stomping off. Now what is that about? Damon barges past Kol who glares at him devilishly before heading towards me. "What's that about?" "Something about June and letting her go off with that guy from the town square the other day." I jump up and walk into Damon's direction because I don't like this either. And I like June. She really is too trusting for her own good.

June:

"Isn't this so much better than using those smelly handkerchiefs?" I ask and he laughs before turning serious and apologising for it. "What's the meaning of all this?" I look him in the eye and he's fidgeting. "I'm sorry for everything, June. But it'll always be Katherine." I nod my head at him. "I might've felt something for you once, but now there's nothing." I assure him and he smiles small at me. "I never expected you to be such a big part of everything." His voice is small and he pulls out a little knife. I don't flinch, he might not use that on me. I feel some pain in my heart, but it's because what we had wasn't genuine and I wasn't head over heels for him. I know that I'll always miss him. "I'll be seeing you very soon." He smiles down at my stomach and kisses it. I laugh at that. "How long's the veil down for any way?"

Damon:

This time I will kill him. I can't smell her and I'm going crazy. What would Mason want with her? Klaus taps me on the shoulder. "I think you'll find her better with me." And he walks left, towards the park. I follow him. I can hear her voice and Mason's and I stop and listen. "You're good, Mason. I know you are." Her voice is small and I think she's holding his arm. Her heart is thundering. "I'm so sorry June, this has to be done," he whispers. I flit over and June's hugging him and there's a knife on the floor and he's sobbing into her shoulder. This is disgusting me. There he is. The man who ran from her, and her baby, for Katherine. The man who again tried to kill her. And here is June, hugging onto him like he's been through a terrible time. Like life hasn't chewed her up in the most terrible way possible. Her face is tight, because she wants to cry too. "Aren't you scared?" he sobs. "I'm not scared of dying Mase, I just don't want to." And that's when the tears jump out and she sobs into his shoulder and they're holding each other so tightly. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Klaus jumps out and Mason pushes her behind him. But she pops her head round and a small smile spreads across her face. "It's okay, Mason, he's a friend." She shakes her head at me. Then turning back to Mason and holding him in her arms. "How long do I have you for?" she smiles painfully at him as he stiffens. "You don't," he gasps and with that he erupted into golden flecks and floated away to the sky. Her face stiffens and her breathing is hard. I pick her up and she buries her face into my shoulder. I can feel her throat and its tight. I walk past Klaus and nod at him. He nods back and his eyes are glistening in the dark.

Klaus:

Something's definitely wrong. I don't like it one bit. I stomp off into the house, angry. _"I'm not scared of dying Mason, I just don't want to." _I walk into Elijah's room snarling.

He snaps his book shut with a smirk on his face. It's going to be amazing, wiping that look off his face.


	6. Return of Old

I jump up and my brothers just stare at me as I flit away vamp speed to their house. "What is going on?" and June's on her knees, biting her bottom lip to stop the screaming. Then her shoulder shifts back wards and Matt's eyes are tearing up. "I'm not even a werewolf..." she whispers before crying out in pain. Then she goes flying across the room but I catch her and hold her down. It's difficult but being super strong helps. Elijah probably sensed something because he's here too. And that's when June's wrist snaps and she puffs out her cheeks. She keeps moaning about how she's not a werewolf and this didn't happen to Tyler's mum so why her? Matt wraps a blanket around her and I hold her close.

I check the time, it's 8:20, five minutes has passed and nothing else has happened. Matt's on the phone to Bonnie and Damon storms through the door and picks her up. The last broken bone knocked her out. But she's so strong. Any other human would be crying their eyes out. Matt's in tears at the sight of it. Elijah rubs the back of his neck obviously puzzled by it all, on the phone to his witch. Matt stomps off to the kitchen. I follow him and hug him. "What if the birth's like that? Or even worse? That could kill her." He's freaking out. "Then what would happen? I can't lose her, and then what about the baby?" He's scared and it actually pains me to see him this way. Damon's walking upstairs with her and kisses her forehead. At least he cares about someone and not in a whole, "I love you" way. 10 minutes later though we hear her jump out of bed and come downstairs, rubbing her eyes and beaming cutely at everyone. I shake my head as Matt hugs her close. What is she?

This happens every night at 8 o'clock for exactly 15 minutes. It's actually bruising her everywhere now. We made Klaus watch one night and he says its like a transformation without turning into a wolf. Damon and Caroline stay over to keep it under control. Klaus frowns at that and barges into Damon whenever he walks past. Damon's noticing it now. We haven't told Kol. It doesn't concern him and June hates the idea of so many people fussing and knowing about it. Fussing being her word.

Bonnie stomps in one day and declares she has the answer. "Okay so we know that once every year, there is a super-moon right?" But Damon furrows his brows. "The moon goes super-big. But this year, according to legend, the moon spins a different way. It's meant to be a gift of nature, but its painful. What happens is for the entire month, lycanthorpe vessels .i.e. June, will go through the pains of transformation to strengthen her for the birth." Damon curses loudly about stupid wolves. "However..." Bonnie continues, " on a more serious note, this is also a test to see if the vessel .i.e. June is worthy of bringing one into the world. There's a chance that this will kill her." Bonnie's eyes are serious and Elena stiffens, shaking her head. My heart drops and I feel like I'll cry, so I turn it off. Matt stops breathing for a second and his face stiffens as he stare at his hands. June comes sliding into the kitchen and hugs Elena and smiles at everyone before making hot drinks. I just watch her the whole way through. She heard us. She's not stupid. But there's no fear or worry in her eyes. She just marches on like a soldier.

I growl at Klaus as I walk through the door and throw my shoes around. Kol smirks, "Someone's in a mood today." I scowl at him and stomp off upstairs before slamming the door shut. "Careful... your showing you care..." Klaus opens the door and leans against the wall. "So, what's up with you today?" He sneers down at me and I tell him to go away. Then Elijah steps inside and sits onto the bed with me and holds my hand. "It'll be okay. June's a trooper." I snatch my hand back. "It'll be good for me if she goes. " I spit. I 'll push her away. I've gotten too close to a measly human that I can't even change. Elijah tuts at me. He knows me too well to see what I'm trying to do. It's dumb to get close to someone; especially a girl like her, who refuses to hold onto the bad things people do. Klaus looks at Elijah quizzically before looking back at me. "Come along, Niklaus, our sister has issues to work through." And I throw a pillow at them as they stomp out and close the door.

Klaus:

"What was that all about?" I'm curious. What's going on with June? She's quite the character. But Elijah waves me away. They're hiding something from me. But I am who I am. I'll find out soon enough. I'm quite hungry today. But I want something fresh. I pick up my jacket and head outside, Kol tagging along. It's always fun grabbing a snack with someone who thinks like you. So we're stomping through the square. And I see June and Tyler Lockwood. "Please, just do this for me, please..." he's begging and pulling her into a store. She shakes her head again and again but finally gives in. Push-over. I can see Kol stiffen. He definitely feels something for this girl. And today she looks exquisite. She's wearing a cream scallop laced skater dress with ¾ sleeves and her legs are bare. Her hair is voluminous and pulled back into a pony-plait. "This dude pisses me off, so much you don't understand, June." It's a music shop and this fat guy walks over to her and peers at her disgustingly. Tyler growls and he snaps his head up. He's extremely obese with long frizzy hair that reaches his shoulders and glasses that rest on his spot- riddled face. "So how can I help you, today?" He eyes her and bites his lip. Nasty, I think I'll kill him. Kol is with me. I've followed them into the store. She just cocks her head at him cutely and smiles, completely oblivious to it all. He's resting his hand on her shoulder and Tyler's strolled off looking at guitars. "I want to look at guitars," her lips are pursed and his eyes just fondle her. "Why would a pretty little thing like you, worry herself with something as heavy and difficult as guitar. You don't seem the type." Typical. "That's why I'm here. I was hoping you'd help me," and she twiddles with his hair. He blushes and guides her over to the appropriate section. "So what type of guitar would you like?" He smiles down at her, "The type you plug into a black box." She smiles and he laughs at her, gleefully and this look spreads across his face like wow you're stupid. Then he pulls out a black guitar, "Oooh, can I test it out?" and he nods before stepping back and watching her fumble with the strums to tune it. "Tyler, play a song on your phone." And the guy gapes at her. Tyler steps up and plays Lawson, the song Juliet.

Then she waits for the cue, keeping eye contact with the dude the entire time and winks before blowing the roof off the place. The guy gasps at her in shock, then pulls out the plug and ushers the two out of the store. "Up yours, fat ass." Tyler whoops and he wraps an arm around June. The dude was sniffing her hair before. He's definitely a weirdo. Before I go over there, Kol flits over and snaps the guy's neck. I shake my head at him. He does feel something for the girl.

Then we flit out of the store. "That was disgusting..." we hear June say. I chuckle at the look on his face as Tyler stares dumb-founded at the man whose standing in front of them. June blinks really hard as if she can't believe her eyes. "Mason..." she breathes as he bends down and kisses her belly before wrapping his big strong arms around her. He aims a kiss at her mouth but she moves her head so it lands on her cheek. Kol's clenching his fist extremely tight. Damon flits in out of nowhere and wraps his arm around June's waist; protectively in a way. Is this Mason Lockwood?

June:

Why is he here? Damon pulls me away and I'm still registering the shock. My eyes are wide as I stare at Damon and I feel like a lost puppy. Then I start laughing and rolling my eyes as he fidgets. I walk over to Elena and hug her. It's always reassuring to hug her. It's warm and genuine. It's 7 o'clock now. "I have to get home now. Whole bone snapping's going to start. I'll see you in a bit." Damon nods at me and Elena kisses my cheek. I stomp out the Grill only for a napkin to muffle me and everything goes black.

I wake up and I'm in the Lockwood mansion. I rub my eyes and yawn. Tyler runs to me and hugs me. "How did I get here?" My eye sight is hazy and he mumbles about Mason. "Crap what time is it?" but before he can ask I'm thrown across the room. "Call Damon!" I screech as Tyler holds me down but its no use, he goes flying as well. This is bad, this is really really bad. I get thrown again and Mason yelps as I land on him. "What in hell, June..." but that's when the bones start to snap. Mason's eyes widen and he holds me down. This part kills and I'm pursing my lips to stifle the groans. This time it's really hard. "I'm not a fucking werewolf," I shout out as I jump up and go flying, knocking onto Mason in the process. He leaves the room before coming back with a knife. Stefan storms through the door at that point, and hits Mason in the face before pulling me in. I'm trapped in his hug and he stomps out the house. He flits to our house and I see Rebekah running up to us. My hands keep snapping and then my back breaks and this time, I have to scream. She stares widely at me and takes me from Stefan before jumping into the sitting room and holding me down on the floor. My back resets itself but snaps again and Elena storms in, "OH MY GOD!" I scream and my spine feels like powder. She runs out and Stefan holds her close. "What the hell is this?" Stefan's eyes are wide and his eyes searching as Matt steps up and explains everything. I hear a crunch and everything goes black. When I wake up, my skin is on fire and I can hear people scuttling around. I hold my head in my hands and rub my bump before pulling my legs over the bed-side and stomping out of my bedroom.

Elena runs and hugs me close. I kiss her cheek and laugh it off before hugging Stefan. "Thank You," I whisper and smile at him. "Ooh are we having another sleep-over?" And I wiggle my eyebrows but Elena scoffs at me. Stefan and Elena mumble how they have to get going and brush my hand as they walk out. Then Damon jumps in pissed off.

"Where on earth did you go?" he hisses and I laugh at him. "I was nowhere." I know that he'll probably wail on Mason if I say what happened. "You need to be responsible..."but he gets cut off when the doorbell rings. I run and slide to the door and open it. It's Tyler and he's looking grim. I jump and hug him. "Are you okay?" I whisper and he nods. "Don't say anything to Damon," I mouth pressing my finger to my lips as I pull him inside.

He sits down, his face grey and pale. He just stares at me. Damon's looking at him as if he's catching on. "So where were you, June?" he's grumpy, " Damon," I shoot a look at him and I turn to leave but he pulls me close to him, his face an inch away and he's hissing. Rebekah pulls him off me. "I know where she was." Tyler whispers and Damon flits over to him. "Damon, don't." I shake my head but Damon snaps and breaks a plate, making Tyler flinch. "Mason. Mason knocked her out and brought her over. Says he wanted to talk to her about something important." Rebekah snarls and I turn on my heel and roll my eyes. "What was going on tonight, June?" He stops me from leaving and for once I do the explaining of it all. "I only have to go through that for three more days," I smile. But he holds me close and bites his lip like a little baby. Damon is fuming and pulls me to him, checking me for any bruise marks. "He used those smelly napkin things." I smile widely at him. "Don't go all revenge-y on him. Don't kill him...again" I look him dead in the eye and he scowls. Then he mumbles how this time he'd actually deserve it.

I'm in the grill. I'm wearing black leggings and a purple skater dress. I don't want to buy maternity clothes and I love the feel of leggings on my bump. Klaus comes and plops down next to me, smiling. He's cracking all these jokes that I can't help but laugh at. Then Mason stomps off and makes a bee-line for me. Klaus holds my hand, something he does whenever a stranger walks past. I don't know why. He holds out his hand and I smile at him before saying bye to Klaus and taking it. I look back and give him a thumbs up as Mason leads me out the Grill.

Klaus:

That's the man from the other day. I don't like the look of him. But June seems to trust him. Then Damon stomps in from the bathroom, pissed off. He's been holding that expression for quite some time now. "Where's June?" He growls and I smile at him. I want to see if there's any feelings there for June, "Oh, she's gone off with that lad who kissed her bump the other day. Quite a handsome fellow, don't you think?" And Damon's face drops, and there is sincere worry on his face. "Do you want her to die?" Damon growls at me before stomping off. Now what is that about? Damon barges past Kol who glares at him devilishly before heading towards me. "What's that about?" "Something about June and letting her go off with that guy from the town square the other day." I jump up and walk into Damon's direction because I don't like this either. And I like June. She really is too trusting for her own good.


	7. Nearly Leaving

Damon:

This time I will kill him. I can't smell her and I'm going crazy. What would Mason want with her? Klaus taps me on the shoulder. "I think you'll find her better with me." And he walks left, towards the park. I follow him. I can hear her voice and Mason's and I stop and listen. "You're good, Mason. I know you are." Her voice is small and I think she's holding his arm. Her heart is thundering. "I'm so sorry June, this has to be done," he whispers. I flit over and June's hugging him and there's a knife on the floor and he's sobbing into her shoulder. This is disgusting me. There he is. The man who ran from her, and her baby, for Katherine. The man who again tried to kill her. And here is June, hugging onto him like he's been through a terrible time. Like life hasn't chewed her up in the most terrible way possible. Her face is tight, because she wants to cry too. "Aren't you scared?" he sobs. "I'm not scared of dying Mase, I just don't want to." And that's when the tears jump out and she sobs into his shoulder and they're holding each other so tightly. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Klaus jumps out and Mason pushes her behind him. But she pops her head round and a small sad smile spreads across her face. "It's okay, Mason, he's a friend." She shakes her head at me. Then turning back to Mason and holding him in her arms. "So..." she pauses and steps way from him, "How long do I have you for?" she smiles painfully at him. His shoulders rise up as he stiffens and his face is twisted... "You don't," he gasps and with that he erupted into golden flecks and floated away to the sky. Her face stiffens and her breathing is hard. I pick her up and she buries her face into my shoulder. I can feel her throat and its tight. I walk past Klaus and nod at him. He nods back and his eyes are glistening in the dark.

Klaus:

Something's definitely wrong. I don't like it one bit. I stomp off into the house, angry. _"I'm not scared of dying Mason, I just don't want to." _I walk into Elijah's room snarling.

He snaps his book shut with a smirk on his face. It's going to be amazing, wiping that look off his face.

June:

Tonight's the last night of pain, as Damon calls it. But this will hurt the most. And Bonnie says it'll last longer than all the others. The house is practically empty when I stomp upstairs and change my clothes. I wear a white long sleeve top and grey jeggings. I'll just sit and wait. There's a knock at the door and I answer it. It's...Kol. And he doesn't seem happy. His eyes are red and livid and he pushes past me. "What's all this bone breaking business?" he snarls and makes a face because I laugh at him. He looks so cute, his hair sticking out in weird places. "Careful, Kol, you almost sound like you care..." I whisper the last part for full teasing impact and it works because he pushes past me and into the sitting room. The sitting room has been emptied out as much as possible. The other's should be here soon. "Don't sweat it, tonight's the last night." I smile down at him. "What time does it start?" I fiddle with his hair "At 8 o'clock for..." but before I can finish my leg snaps in half and Kol jumps up. Then I fly across the room and my back hits the wall. "Crap, tonight's early." Then my shoulder crushes in. But it's worse tonight. The bone has ripped through my skin and I'm bleeding. Kol's at my side and watches as the bone goes back inside. But the blood spools out. Tonight really is the worst. He's holding me down with one hand and screaming down the phone. That's when my arm snaps and my bone stabs through my skin. Blood pours out. The next minute Klaus and Elijah come bustling in and my back snaps and Elijah's eyes widen because you can see the bone. Klaus is at my side whispering calmly into my ear. "It's okay,love, not much longer now." But it's like that for the rest of the night. My skull starts cracking and I grab my head in pain, writhing but I puff my cheeks. No screaming, none, I forbid it. Damon runs in and his eyes widen as Rebekah and Elena follow suit. Elena sits near me, placing my head on her lap and I reach to cup that pretty face. But as soon as I hold it, my knuckles stick out and blood drips down. "It's okay," she purrs, you'll be okay. It's pretty hectic the entire night. I passed out at least 7 times. The blood just pours out and Elena and Bonnie busy themselves with patching it up. Then there's a cracking sound and I can't breathe. Rebekah yanks my top up, and my ribs are at weird angles. I clutch my throat as I turn blue, Kol's going crazy and Damon doesn't know what to do. They push me up. But it's not working, thankfully, before I pass out it heals and the oxygen nourishes my body again. But the flying gets violent. It takes the whole Original clan and Damon to hold me down. And they are struggling. Bonnie and Elena actually help by holding me down and my body starts spasming uncontrollably. It hurts when I try restricting it. You can see the struggle on my face. The flying is getting too much and I fly out their grips and smash through the window. It cuts my back and I shield my eyes. Kol jumps out and pulls me back inside. Elena and Bonnie remove all the glass and my legs start breaking. They're picking out the glass from my back and I crawl in closer to Bonnie and hold onto her. She's crying her eyes out and holding me as I feel the blood run down my back. I blink really hard and sit up. My shoulders are crackling and my elbows pop out. My eyes feel like popping out and my ears are extremely red because I refuse to scream or yelp out in pain. Rebekah seems astonished that I don't let myself scream. "It's okay," I whisper to Bonnie and smile at her. Then my back breaks and I fall backwards, Elijah cradling me.

I shake my head at this. "Ahhh, that kills." I grumble and laugh at the same time. Then my neck snaps and it all goes dark for the eight time.

I'd only been asleep for two minutes, because my wrist snaps and I shoot up cursing. I'm still in Elijah's arms. "This is going to be a long night..." I mumble and he peers down at me as my toes start snapping. I puff out my cheeks and Elijah chuckles at me, "It's okay to scream." He grins at me but I shake my head and blink hard and breath slowly. Then Damon pulls me to him and Lays me across his lap, my head in his arms. I can feel the blood in my mouth and I smile. My nose is bleeding and the blood is dripping from my mouth down my cheek, I am incredibly sweaty and he scowls at me. "Does my blood tempt you?" I whisper and my shin crackles. He stares at it before cursing and wiping my face with tissue. "Does my blood tempt you?" he mimics in a whiny tone and tuts at me. I laugh but its hoarse. Then my eyes burn as blood pours out of them. He grimaces and I grin widely at him. His sticks his chin against my head and its damp so he cleanly rips off my top. I have a vest on thankfully. But now I wish he hadn't because, all my wounds are on display. And everyone sort of winced at me. I want to stand up but he won't let me. I sit up on the sofa instead and Matt wraps a blanket around me. My spine decides to snap and pokes out through my stomach. The baby's fine. It's protected magically so it doesn't get hurt. I peer down eyes wide and actually shout out because that hurt and I go flying across the room and land on Kol. We hit the floor hard and he pins me down. "The sun's coming up," Bonnie yawns. My head is on fire as every bone in my body crackles and snaps again and again and blood seeps around my body. It's not stopping. My breathing feels more strained. My blinking feels slow. The warmth has been drained from my body and limbs feel extremely stiff. Everyone's staring down at me. Bonnie and Rebekah strangely cling to each other as they sob their eyes. They drop to my side as I slowly shift my head up; fighting to keep my eyes open. Matt rubs the back of his head and shifts his body-weight uncontrollably from foot to foot. Elena sobs into Stefan's shoulders, whose staring down at me. He's leaned against the wall holding onto Elena as his eyes trap the tears. Klaus storms out of the room; cursing. I can feel my heartbeat slow down painfully and my breath is wheezy I snap my head to Matt. Kol's arms wrap themselves tighter around me. Slowly, slowly, my body relaxes and my head drops to the side. Damon weakly punches the wall, his eyes running like waterfalls. He stomps out the room as sobs erupt from every single corner of the room. Elijah swallows down hard. So I'm not worthy I guess.

The sun shoots through the house, tracing up my bump and to my forehead. I can feel my strength return. My blood flows to my lips and my heart jump-starts like an engine. I gasp for air. Everyone stops short. Stefan; whose buried his face into Elena's hair, snaps his head up. I blink really hard, and entangle myself from Kol's arms. "Why so damn serious?" I shake my head at everyone and place my hands on my hips. I'm alive.


	8. Pains

I'm chaperoning for the prom this year. I'm wearing a red dress that flows out like a waterfall. Rebekah's choosing my date seeing as I practically threw Matt at her. There's a knock on the door and Kol smirks at me. I grin widely at him and he gives me a floral wristlet, putting it on my wrist for me. He's wearing a red tie, waist-coat and trousers. Lovely. I step out with him and he wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead mumbling how delightful I look. I don't know why but he's just so... wow. I can't help look at him in awe.

The prom was terrible. Kol's cradling me as the ambulance pulls up. I was pushed off the balcony by a tomb vampire. I landed on my stomach. The pain is rippling through me everywhere. This is it. Matt's skin has greyed and I can feel the tears roll slowly down my face. I'm in the theatre. They're all frantic and urge me to push, and I comply. My hair sticks to me and as I push, I can feel my body give out. That's enough though. I hope, they pull my baby out but I drop and my head rolls to the side, I see Kol peering through the window and I smile sweetly at him before my heart slows down dangerously and the last thing I hear is the machine flat-lining. Kol's eyes are livid. My hand finally lets go of the hand rail. Goodbye. I mouth that and he runs away.

Kol:

Tomb vampires went after her. Why? Why? Her skin has gone grey and there's a vacant look in her eye. She's not there any more. Meredith is running around shouting orders. I step away slowly my eyes watering but I'm determined not to turn it off. I drag my feet over to where Rebekah and Matt have just arrived. "We're losing her!" was all you could hear them screech and Matt's eyes leak as he plops down onto the chair hard. Rebekah's eyes are brimming. Stefan and Damon run into the ward. Rebekah slams her arms around me, her chest rumbling with sobs. All you hear is the flat-line beeping and Damon's eyes are livid. Stefan clings onto Elena and Klaus and Elijah flit over to us. "There's no point," I whisper hoarsely as Meredith bellows around, "She's gone," my throat's dry. I can't believe it and Rebekah pulls away from me as I stomp out of the hospital.

Rebekah:

Please don't be dead. I run to the hospital room and peer through the window. There she is, no spark in her eye or glow to her skin. On one side they work on the baby. On the other side is her, and her lips are blue. The flat line ringing through the air. I lean against the wall and slide to the floor and the sobs rumble through. Don't do this June. Come back to us. Kol needs you. Matt needs you. I need you. I put my head in my hand and feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Elijah and he's kneeling next to me and rests his head on mine, a tear slides down but he throws it away disgusted. Damon's throwing a tantrum and Stefan tries to calm him down. Then my head snaps up and I hear a beep. I jump up and rush to the window. Thank God. Thank God and I run into Matt's arms triumphantly. He kisses the top of my head.

Elena:

June. Fear rips through inside when I see her land on the floor in front of me. Now she's here and the tears keep slipping out and tumbling down onto my dress. The baby. Her baby. The kicks I felt. That will definitely rip her away from it all. Meredith comes stomping down, her face grave. Her white coat drenched in blood. "We're doing blood transfusions at the moment. It was a terrible fall." She shudders at the thought. "The baby?" Damon asks, and Meredith purses her lips before shaking her head. That's absolutely going to break her and I slump down onto the chair and let the sobs spill out for everything.

Kol:

I rip off my shirt, so I'm standing in my room bare chested. Rebekah flits in, her cheeks tear stained as I smash the mirror and scream. She holds my face but I push away her hand, "Kol, she's okay, she's breathing now." She lets out in a rush and I run out picking up a vest and flit to the hospital. Matt's there and my eyes are livid. "Where is she?" I growl and Matt points to the door on my left. I flit in there and Damon's there holding her hand. Tears spilling out of his eyes. He sees me and stomps out. I lay down next to her and I kiss her cheek.

Matt:

It's been a month and she hasn't woken up yet. Rebekah comes and brushes her hair everyday. If only vampire blood worked. Wait, she's wriggling her toes and her eyes fly open as she gasps. I step over to her and hold her hand. Damon storms in and I whisper softly and she's breathing calmly looking round. Damon pushes me out the way and holds her hand and she's breathing slowly and grips my hand with her free one. I begrudgingly run for the nurse.

She hasn't said a word. Meredith takes me to the side. "It's shock, denial. It will take time to pull herself out of it. It's how she'll be grieving. Don't put any pressure on her. She's in a very delicate state, mentally and physically. You can take her home in two days but for now, as of today I am banning visitors. Only you Matt. Your her family." And I nod.

I'm running around. I don't tell anyone I'm bringing her home today. I want her to rest before it gets slightly hectic. I carry her like a baby to the car and strap her in. She doesn't even smile or look me in the eye. Her skin is pale. The drive home is quiet and fast. The sun is setting and I take her stuff inside and leave the door wide open before picking her up like a baby and taking her inside. She's wearing those onesies again and I clipped her hair to the side the best I could. She's adorable, but slightly pale and her eyes wander vacantly. Just then there's a knock on the door and I put her down in the hallway before answering it. She just looks at the ground. Her lips are grey. It's Rebekah and she clings to my neck before standing rooted to the ground and staring at June whose staring straight ahead. She runs at her and pulls her into her arms. June just dangles and doesn't look her in the eye. I close the door and pick June up and take her to the sitting room. "I wanted her first few days back to be quiet." I smile sheepishly. But Rebekah seems miles away. She just stares at June, whose eyes are blank and emotionless.

I feel bad after five minutes so I send everyone a text whilst Rebekah calls her family, who naturally flit over in less than 5 seconds, apart from Klaus. Kol comes storming inside and hisses at me before I point to the living room.

Kol:

There she is. But she's different. Stiff. Vacant. No spark in her eye. She's a shell and when she sees me, she stands up slowly and painfully. She cocks her head to the side and her eyebrows furrow together. I pull her into my arms and stroke her hair. Her arms just dangle at the side though. There's no warmth to her any more. Elijah stands back waiting but when I finally release her all he does is hold her hand gently, but she doesn't grip back. He sits her down and I sit beside her.

Stefan and Damon and Elena stumble inside and Damon fumbles for her picking her up like a baby and holding her so close to him whilst Stefan's eyes are brimming. He holds her tightly and mumbles incoherently into her hair.

Matt walks up to her and whispers in her ear quietly about eating before taking her from Damon and carrying her to the kitchen. He spoon-feeds her and then carries her to bed. When he comes back downstairs his eyes are grim. "What's wrong with her?" I push out and he looks at me, "She's in shock, Meredith says its normal. It's how she's grieving for..." but he trails off and we all nod. Klaus jumps in last, slapping his hands together and rubbing them. "Where is she then?" and Elijah shakes his head at him. Damon stiffens and I listen. There's muffled sobbing. There's a gush of wind and Klaus has disappeared. I bow my head down.

June:

Something snapped inside of me. Everything felt like a dream after I woke up. I couldn't believe it until Matt carried me to my bed and tucked me in. That's when it snapped. This is real life. And even-though they'll still hear me. I'm going to muffle my sobs with my pillow and curl up into a ball. A few seconds later, the door slips open and I'm pulled into strong toned arms. I pull myself away and sit up. I stare into those eyes and lean against the head board, his eyes watching me. "Is that it?" His famous dimples on display. I swallow hard and nod. That's it.


	9. Kol on the Road

June:

It's been a month. I have a wedding to go to. So I'm packing a bag. I'll be leaving in two days. Matt's meant to come with me and be my plus one. But now that's changed. He has to make up for all the shifts he missed when I was down under. "Ooooh and have a sexy sleep-over with Rebekahhhh..." I sing at him and he blushes. Matt has attached a bar you can hang off in his room and I'm hanging like a monkey. Rebekah flits in and laughs at me. "So that means your without a plus one? Couldn't help over-hear." She shrugs and I laugh. Then Kol appears next to her and his eyes follow me before Matt slaps my back with a rolled up school book and I jump down and plop down on his bed. "Yeppers," I pop the p's. "Kol will go with you then." And his face cracks out into a grin as I smile at Rebekah, "And you can keep Matt company, especially at ni-" but Matt slaps his palm over my mouth and Rebekah blushes and I cat claw at him and he pushes me out of the room.

I'm trying on the dress I bought and skip downstairs. It's pastel pink and knee-length with sheer sleeves that reach my elbows. Matt whoops and I flash him a finger. Rebekah smiles and gives me a thumbs up. "I'm guessing he can wear grey, but its hot so no blazer." She's looking at Kol and I turn on my heel and stomp upstairs. I kept on my shorts and vest underneath and I pull on a cardigan.

I wake up and do my standard washing and prepping. Then I pull on a mocha coloured sleeveless shirt, tucked into a cream skater skirt, I slip on a mix of gold and wooden bangles. Matt whoops at me and I hug him. Kol's standing outside sitting on the boot of a flashy red car. I step out and wave at the neighbours before walking over to Kol whose glasses rest on his nose and he's smirking at me. I grin at him and kiss his cheek and he takes my bag. Matt has his hands firmly around Rebekah's waist and we wave bye as I get into the car. Kol flits inside in less than a second and smiles to himself. He's so full of it.

"So, if you had a flag, what would it be?" I smile and he peers at me quizzically. "What sort of question is that? A flag... let me think. It would have my initials but all spiked out and black on a red platform..you?" "Ermm... it would be a fist giving the rest of the world the middle finger." "Unoriginal, you stole that off of Glee!" He's laughing at me. "So someone watches Glee, hey? Whose your favourite?" I make my eyebrows bounce. "Whose your favourite?" "I asked you first," "Okay count of 3, 1,2,3..." "Puck." I say, "Brittany." We both laugh our heads off. This is a very different side to Kol that I'm seeing right here. I've seen him be caring and all that but you know, never...laid-back.

We stop at a service station and I lean against the car and watch him as he fills the tank up. Damn... he's so...oof. I'm laughing inside and then I walk into the gas station shop and buy a whole bag full of chocolates and red bull. I'm sipping on one in my way out and a guy wolf whistles at me and I smile at him before walking over to Kol whose tapping his feet impatiently. Obviously annoyed at my reaction to the dude. "He's quite the hottie by the way." I wiggle my brows at him and pop my head into the direction of the blonde whose undressing him with her eyes. But he scowls at me and steals my drink and puts me into the car and gets into the drivers seat. I kiss his cheek and he loosens up a bit but the scowl doesn't move. I cross my legs. They do look very tempting. They're long and very smooth and slightly tan from the hot summer days. His eyes slip over them a few times and I whoop at him but he kisses his teeth at me.

It's night time by the time we get to our hotel but I am not tired at all. I'm still bouncy and perky. I booked a double bed room. I don't mind sharing with Matt but now I have to share with Kol. I plop down onto the bed. He offers to lie on the couch but I pull him back and say I don't mind if he doesn't mind. I stand up and stretch. "I am so not tired." I sing and he rubs his eyes and yawns. Then I walk for the door. He flits in front of me. "Where are you going?" I smile at him. "I'm going for a walk on the beach." "Now? Aren't you tired?" He cocks his head to the side and I copy him. "Noooooo..." and I push past him, barefooted and skip down the hall. I turn around and blow a kiss at him before breaking into a run. I can hear him laugh but he closes the door and follows me. I'm outside and he's flitted to my side and grips my hand. He picks me up bridal style and we flit to the beach. It's an absolute rush. It feels amazing flitting around like that. I feel the sand massage my feet and it feels great. I let the waves push me back into the beach. I pick up some sand and chuck it at Kol. He scowls but I keep going. "Stop it," he growls, "I'll stop when you stop scowling like that." I laugh and I keep flinging sand at him when he tackles me and we fall back onto the sand. His eyes just stare at me. "You're tired aren't you?" I whisper. He puts his finger onto my lips and I stare into his eyes as he's nearly an inch away. But he pulls me up and we flit to our room. He pulls off his jacket and I dust sand out of my hair into the bath tub. I slip on my pj shorts and a t-shirt that says snore!. I jump onto the bed and smile at him as I pull the covers over. He comes out with just pyjama trousers. He is extremely toned, and I bury myself deep into the fat blanket and turn around, "Night, Kol." I smile as he comes into bed smirking.

I wake up, to see I'm facing him and his head is on my stomach. I slide away, and walk to the bathroom. I step out, my hair dripping and he lies on the bed. I'm in a clean vest and

leggings. I pull out a navy blue dress, that isn't creased thankfully. He stomps into the bathroom and I hear the shower running and I dry my hair. My hair is straight and carelessly pushed to the side. My face is bare. I don't wear make-up on a daily basis. I slip on some lip jelly and strap on my shoes. Kol comes out dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. He rummages into his cupboard and pulls out a few clothes. Well, that's what it sounds like. I turn away as soon as he comes in and look around for my earrings. Studs or danglies? Studs. I wear them and turn around and he's an inch away from me fully dressed. He holds out his hand and I take it. He kisses it and I roll my eyes before pushing past him and walking outside. He pulls his shoes on and flits to my side, pulling me in by my waist. I'm all relaxed and he sits me down and we order breakfast.

The wedding's tomorrow. Kol and I have been wrestling for so many things. I win though but that's because he lets me. I pre-paid for the hotel otherwise he would've been all "my treat," blah blah blah. I've slipped on my dress and am struggling with the clasp, so I push my stomach forward and pull my shoulders back but it doesn't work. I'm not asking Kol and he's laughing and flits over and pushes my hands away.

Kol:

All she has to do is ask. It's not like I'll get turned on just by doing a silly little clasp. She's struggling so much and I laugh at her fixing my shoes before flitting over and pushing her hands away. Then she waltzes over and spritzes perfume onto her neck. She scrunches up her face at me and pulls me to her, our faces an inch away. I'm breathing hard, my undead heart beating so fast I feel like it'll fall out. But she just brushes away an eye-lash. Then she pulls away, and I scowl inside. She's toying with me. Like I did the other day. We're going to the rehearsal dinner tonight. She's looking cute in a black sleeve-less dress. I want to kiss her so bad.

I'm full of drinks. But that doesn't affect me in any way possible because I am undead. June's laughing like an idiot. She's not drunk though. She barely touched a drop. I guess because she's not used to drinking any more. She would have been a mum now. Where would that leave us? What are we now? She pulls me into the room and we both lie down on the bed, giggling like teenagers. "We're not even drunk," she snorts as she pulls herself up. I don't want her to get up and I didn't like being one-upped before so I pin her down. I'm holding her by her wrists and she's wiggling like mad, but I know she can't get out of my grip. She chuckles staring at me and making a lobster face. I've got a playful scowl on my face and our noses are touching. I glare evilly into her eye. And I aim my lips at her mouth but she pushes her head to the side and I kiss her neck, she keeps moving her head when I aim for her lips, so I roll off of her and she jumps up and runs into the bathroom and locks the door. She comes out holding the dress she wore in her hands. She's got a long sleeve top on and stripy pink shorts. I've already changed and she puts her dress away before taking off her jewellery. I'm waiting in the bed, hogging the covers. I smirk at her in a come and get it way. She jumps and lands onto her back and turns away from me. She's not bothered, so I cover her up and pull her close.

I smell her hair and my stomach grumbles, I don't think when I blurt out, "I'm hungry..." I purr and she shoots up like a lost puppy and pushes her hair to the side and sticks out her neck to me. It does smell good but I shouldn't. I really shouldn't. Then she rubs her neck on my lips and I feel my fangs grow, but I hold her at arms length and she pulls the covers over us and plops down closer to me.

This time I can't help my self. I sink into her skin and lie on top of her, wrapping my arms around her. My hands stroking her body and drinking. When I pull back, she's smiling at me before sliding away and stumbling to the bathroom and washing herself. That is some yummy old blood. No wonder why Damon made such a fuss at the sleepover. Elijah's face was to die for that day. She comes stumbling back. I think I took too much. She plops down with her back to me and wraps the blanket around her. I snuggle up to her though and she turns around and hugs me weakly. I did take too much. She's asleep in seconds. I wake up before her and fiddle with her hair. She yawns and stomps off to the bathroom. Then I grimace when I see her. She pulls off the blood-stained top and chucks it on the floor.

I'm sitting down and just watch her. She's on the dance floor. The groom and his grooms-men on one side whilst she's on the brides side teasing them. It's a battle. And she's giggling so much and its almost as if that glow's come back. The spark in her eye certainly there. Then one man lunges forward and pulls her away, then all the grooms-men follow suit and the bride and groom. The man twirls her around in the air. My blood is boiling and my knuckles are white. When he finally puts her on the floor, she walks up to me and sits close to me. I'm scowling at her and she just shakes her head at me. Then she mumbles its hot and walks out. Two men are laughing as they slide out after her; drunk. They're probably going up early. I'm still fuming. It's been ten minutes so I stomp out. Then I hear her voice, "There's no need to be like that Jim," her voice is low and small. I step out and see a six foot man all red and fuming. He's stepping up to her and she moves back a little, smiling up at him, unsure. Then he lunges at her and slams her into the wall. "Oooof..." she groans and he's grabbed her face and starts shouting down at her. "Who is he? Tell me. I can take it." He growls and presses his filthy hands onto her soft, sleek throat and I walk over to them. I tap his shoulder and he looks back at me. I don't appreciate that deathly look on his face, his eyes are red with rage and some form of lust. I smack my head into his and he drops to the floor out cold, blood spooling out. She coughs like mad and gasps for air. Her hair and dress is frazzled and I pull her to me and she instantly calms down and I hold her up like a rugby ball and flit over to our hotel room. I'm still fuming and she tries to pull me close but I push her away. I am extremely tempted to go back and kill him. No, I will go back to kill him.

She can see the look on my face and she knows. I'm tempted to flit out but she stands there blocking me. She steps in my way and before I can push her out the way, her arms wrap around me, tightly. She pulls back and attempts to stomp away but I flit us over to the bed and hover over her. She's got this smirk on her face as I stare into her eyes; it's pretty intense. She breaks the space by edging in closer and trailing a finger at the top of my shirt. Then she presses her lips dangerously close to mine. Only enough space for a fleck of dust. She's amazing and breath taking. I let my body weigh down on hers as my arms move up and down her rib cage. She wraps her legs around me and holds me tight. I push her away though. There's a thrill in teasing and she smirks before getting off the bed and going into the bathroom. She comes back in a onesie. Tonight is a little chilly, I suppose and she jumps onto the bed and curls up into a ball. I watch her before kicking off my clothes and jumping in.


	10. Hurdles & Betrayal

We're home and Rebekah jumps out and eyes me encouragingly. I just shake my head and she seems shocked. But June slams her arms around her. Matt peels her off and hugs her tight. June wiggles her eyebrows at Bex and she smiles but rolls her eyes. We have decided to ignore what went down at the wedding. It sort of never happened in a way.

June:

We have chosen to ignore everything that went down. Someone's knocked at my door. I think it might be a parcel. We are currently re-decorating our house, so it's a bit dusty. "Nooooooooooooo..." I bellow. My sister sneers at me. Matt comes running down and laughs as he wraps his arms around Pamela. "Pam, why are you here?" I groan. "I couldn't stay away any longer..." she trailed off. I banned my sister from visiting me because I always felt like my emotions go on over-drive around her. "Where are the babies?" I perk up. I have two nieces. One's a six month old baby and the other is a gobby two year old. Both of them are girls. "Jill and Maisy are in the car." I gallop out and scoop them out of their seats. They squeal delightedly and Matt steals Maisy from me. I look at Jill whose giggling like an idiot and I hug her so tight. She rests her head on my shoulder and sucks her thumb. She's the prettiest two year old I've ever seen. Her hair is golden and soft like wheat, while her eyes twinkle like green bottle pieces. I smile into her eyes and kiss her forehead. So, that's what motherhood feels like. I can feel eyes on me so I turn around and I see Rebekah, her eyes are glistening. I laugh my head off as the baby vomits on Matt. Rebekah laughs a tiny bit as well. I smile and introduce my sister to Rebekah who smiles at her. In awe, just like I did the first time I met her. She shakes her head at me. She's probably thinking we're all the same.

I have an interview, at the hospital. I have studied so hard and graduating felt amazing. Especially, seeing as I graduated six months earlier than usual. I am itching to put that white coat on and help out sick children. I'm running around slipping on a skater skirt, cream shirt and jumper. I grab my bag and kiss my nieces before running out. I wave back as I run as fast as I can. I like running before an interview. It clears my head. I grin at Damon as I fly through the crowds and jump into the entrance. Then I stop and spray myself before walking in civilly.

I stomp all the way home, it's raining and I don't care. I have a scowl set in my face. It went terrible. I stuttered and stammered and its like the answers were trapped in my throat. I look like I've tasted sour milk. I bump into Elijah and smile. He smiles back at me and I curtsy before turning the corner. I skip away and I can hear him laugh. My sister waits eagerly on the porch and I stand there and cock my head to the side. I shake my head and bite my bottom lip and she runs out and hugs me. Then she holds my hand and takes me inside. Wiping my head with a towel and shrugging off my wet things, so I'm standing around in my boxers and vest. Then she chucks some clothes at my head and I shimmy into them. It is nice to be made a fuss of. I go up to her and hug her. It's comfy. Rebekah's running around with the kids. It makes my heart ache for her. If I could, I would give her fertility that she can turn on and off. But I can't.

I shoot up when I hear the phone ring. I jump onto the landings and fumble for the phone, before breathing in and greeting. A man's voice rings out and asks for my name. "This is she..." I sigh. "Hello there, Miss. Donovan, my name is Graham Hartley. I am the acting medical supervisor for Mystic Falls Hospital. You recently underwent our recruitment process, am I right?" "Yes, I did." My heart is thundering. "We would like to offer you the role you applied for." I stop breathing for a second before I break out into a happy dance. "You start Monday." "Thank you so much, you won't regret it." I put the phone down gently and run upstairs and wash my face and brush my teeth. Then I jump onto Matt's bed and jump up and down. I'm ecstatic and he laughs at me as he squints his eyes. Rebekah just laughs. She stayed over last night. "Oooh, I need to go shopping." And Rebekah starts jumping up with me. She loves to shop.

My first day and I have butterflies. I'm wearing a white top that is lace at the top and ends at the shoulders with pearl buttons going down the front. I'm wearing black skinny trousers and black ballerina pumps. My hair is loose around my shoulders and extremely wavy. I am so happy and jumpy at the same time. I stomp through the reception and a man waits for me. He's very tall, with a wide set chest and broad shoulders. His eyebrows are thick and darker than his dirty blonde hair. His eyes are piercingly blue and his lips are plump and pink. Damn...he's hot. He smiles at me and holds out his hand, it's warm but clammy to the touch. "I'm Graham, we spoke on the phone," he smiles at me and I grin back at him and nod. Then he shows me where everything and hands me my doctor's coat and stethoscope. It's a black one. I love it. It's amazing. I'm doing a standard check-up on all the patients. Then me and Graham head out to lunch. "Hey Matt, I'm on my lunch break, This is Graham, my supervisor." I smile at him widely. We sit at a table and Matt hands us our menus. We get on like a house on fire. It's pretty cool. He's quite the free spirit. I can see Caroline smiling in the background. She's assuming things, I know she is. Kol's talking to her when he looks over. We both stand up to leave. He holds out his hand and I cock my head to the side before taking it, unsure. Then we walk out and to tell you the truth, it does feel good holding his hand. He beams down at me. Wow...

My shifts over but I stay behind and play with the sick children. The wheel-chair bound children don't mind me running them into the wet floor signs. "Bulls-eye," I yell and high-five the kids. "What do you think you're doing?" I stiffen when I hear that deep rumbling quality and turn around. It's Graham and he's grinning as the children giggle. "You're not doing that right..." he purrs as he slips his board into my hand and grabs one of the wheel-chairs. Awesome...

Rebekah looks at me quizzically when I step through the door. "What?" I smile. "You're extra perky today..."she drags the last part on. She knows everything about me and Kol. I'm tired of the whole you don't exist, I don't exist thing we got going on. But I am ashamed to say that I'm still hopeful for something. "When do you plan on dating again?" Pam puts me on the spot. I want to claw her eyes out but it doesn't exactly help. I feel something melt inside. "Breathe..." Rebekah purrs. "Never, never, never, never..." I shake my head and Pam rolls her eyes. I'm not looking for anything right now. I hate it. Rebekah tuts at me and I growl before stomping off to my bedroom. Rebekah's already sitting on my bed by the time I close my door and kick my shoes off. "You should really get out there... you know. Live a little." She whispers not looking me in the eye. "There's no point," I whisper, "I'm carrying way too much baggage." I pull my shirt over my head and she's staring at me, shaking her head. I walk out the room and Damon's there grinning at me. "I'd let you take my temperature any day." I laugh my head off before throwing my arms around his neck.

Today's a colleague outing. It's me, Meredith, Graham and Steve, our receptionist. I don't know where we're going but Graham said he'd pick me up. I'm wearing a black dress that reaches mid-way between my thighs and its lacy. I pull on a tan mac. My hair is loose and curled. I come stomping into the sitting room and see Rebekah and Matt huddling. It's so sweet. Pam answers the door and Kol comes barging in for Rebekah. He's quite protective over her. I smile at him and step out into the hallway and Pam twiddles with my hair, or at least tries to. I'm holding her at arms length. It's annoying me and Matt smirks. Rebekah shrugs on her jacket. Then there's a knock at the door and I open it. It's Graham and he smiles at me. "Ready?" He holds out my hand and presses those soft plushy lips onto my knuckles as I nod but I shoot daggers at the back of his head. I like him. My tummy flutters. It's amazing.

I walk down the stairs with him and he opens the door for me and shuts it. I can't help but beam at him. I almost feel as if I'm glowing and the car ripples to life as he pulls out of our front yard and into the night. Crap, it's a karaoke bar. He peers at me and I shake my head. "I'm a sucker for karaoke," he smiles sheepishly and I step out the car. He can actually sing, his voice is deep and powerful and...sexy.

He steps out his car and walks me to the door. He's eyeing me, this cheeky glint in those eyes as I fumble with my keys. I turn to say good night when he steps in and presses his lips to mine. My eyes widen as I realise what's going on then I clench them shut when he's about to pull away. He doesn't though and he pulls me in closer and grips my back. I slide my arm around him, the other holding onto his shoulder.

Kol: I saw him. I saw her. My heart feels so heavy right now. Crap, I felt more for June than I realised. I storm inside, grimacing at the pain that is searing through my heart. No, I'm not a weakling, I won't turn it off. This has to be done. I brushed her off. It's all down on me. Rebekah just shakes her head at me and holds my hand. I snatch it away and hiss at her before flitting to my room. I smash up my windows and mirrors. I have to see her. I need to talk to her. I slip my jacket back on.

June:

I can't believe that just happened. I'm embarrassed. I'm in a vest and pyjama trousers. Pam and Matt are at the Salvatore's house. They'll be there for a few days. Its lonely and dark. There's a scuffle downstairs, might be Rebekah. I gallop down the stairs and turn all the lights on. I don't see anyone. "Rebekah, is that you?" Ahh, its probably just a cat so I stomp off upstairs and pull a baggy cream jumper on. I loosen my hair. I walk into the living room and you'll never guess who I see...Kol. And he's vamped out. His eyes are blood red and he's growling. I can hear the nest in my stomach buzzing. Fooling myself, isn't working. I know who I want. He steps forward and I stare at him, unsure. "What's up with -" before I can finish, he slams me into the wall. I'm a bit scared to be honest. I don't like where this is headed. I can feel my heart swell and usually good does not come out of that. Then he flits us up to the bedroom, and smashes me hard against the cupboard. "What the hell?" But he slaps his hand on my mouth. "Do you feel anything for him?" His eyes are filled with rage and frustration. "The doctor? Do. You. Feel. Any. Thing. For. Him?" He's snarling and slips the hand away from my mouth. I swallow hard, "Why?" I bite back and he slaps the door of the cupboard before hitting me hard on the face. I lose my balance and fall to the floor. My cheek is red and buzzing. There's an imprint, fingers and all, then he pulls me up by the back of my neck and sinks his fangs in. This time he's screwing his fangs in and ripping through my flesh. The blood bubbles out and I can't help but try pushing him away. He easily snaps my arm and steps back. I just stand there, wavering in place. My eyes wide and and unblinking. I can't believe it. I stare him dead in the eye. He flits out and I stumble to the hallway. I need to call someone. I have my phone in my pocket and I dial for Caroline. I can feel my legs give out and I tumble down the stairs. I land on my stomach, "June? June? What's wrong?" I feel all this blood slip out of me and everything around me buzzes. "Help...me," I whisper finally. The air escapes from me and I feel the darkness win.

Everything's blurred as I see white lights flash by. I think I'm being wheeled onto a gurney. I can hear Caroline shouting in the background. I'm put to sleep. I wake up and there's a mask on my face. Meredith pushes the hair out of my face. She's smiling at me. Her eyes gleaming. "How long have I been out for?" "About 2 days. Gave us quite the scare there." Matt steps in and stands there shocked before jumping onto the bed and cradling me. I don't care that my arm feels heavy and painfully stiff. I don't care that it burns to breathe. The pain that kills the most is inside my chest and its crushing inside and my breathing is heaving. My throat is closing. I'm having a panic attack. My heart is speeding and it feels like its spasming. My monitor is beeping hard. Matt yelps out for help and Graham comes storming in. Once again, I fall asleep, but not before I see a blurred outline of...Klaus.

I jump up from my bed and wince at my arm. Luckily it's not in a sling. So it was a clean break. I swing my legs over the bed and wash my face and brush my teeth. There's a bruise on my cheek bone. It's green and purple. I stomp out and Graham tuts at me before picking me up and putting me back on the bed. I scoff at him, before kissing his cheek. Time to leave Kol behind. "Naughty, naughty, we're at work," he sighs. "You are, I'm not," I smile at him. Rebekah's right. I should get out there. Graham takes my pulse and checks my blood pressure and I'm watching him pump it. He slaps a kiss on my forehead and I smile at him. "Even with a bashed up face, you're quite the hottie." Damon smirks, leaning against the wall. I just roll my eyes and smile as Graham rushes out of the room.


End file.
